


An Unexpected Outcome

by SevSnapelivesforever



Series: An Unexpected Outcome [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Tobias Snape, Adoption, Child Severus Snape, Comfort, Cute Severus Snape, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Godmother Minerva McGonagall, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Severus Snape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Severus Snape, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Parent Albus Dumbledore, Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-Hogwarts, Protective Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin & Severus Snape Friendship, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, Severus Snape-centric, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevSnapelivesforever/pseuds/SevSnapelivesforever
Summary: On a late night in July, six-year-old Severus Snape finally decides to run away. However, his plans go awry when his drunk father returns home early, and the aurors arrive at Spinner’s End. Suspicious and wary, Severus finds himself being adopted by none other than the Headmaster of Hogwarts himself, Albus Dumbledore.Learning to trust isn’t easy for the insecure little boy, but with the help of his Hogwarts family and new best friends, Severus will finally understand what it means to be loved.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape
Series: An Unexpected Outcome [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921714
Comments: 129
Kudos: 493





	1. An Unexpected Outcome

In the smallest bedroom of a ramshackle house on Spinner's End, a six-year-old boy hastily stuffed his meager belongings into a worn, tattered charity shop suitcase. Dusk had already fallen, and if he delayed any longer, he might be too late.

Sparing an anxious glance out the window, the dark-haired child breathed a sigh of relief when he didn’t see any signs of a familiar silhouette stumbling down the street. He still had a little time left, but his father would likely be home within the hour, hopelessly drunk and eager to blame his discontent on his worthless son.

Hurriedly packing the rest of his belongings, the young wizard sighed as he reluctantly returned his mother’s potions books to their hiding place underneath the loose floorboards. They were too heavy for his small frame to carry, but he wished that he didn’t have to leave behind his only connections to his mum. While it was true that his mother had never protected him from his father’s wrath, she had at least healed his most severe injuries and taught him about magic and potions. Often, it had been late in the evenings, after his father had already passed out, that his mother would take out her potions books and read to him in hushed whispers, promising that one day he would go to a magnificent castle called Hogwarts and learn all about the wonders of magic. 

As such, it had been clear to the young boy that his mum was a capable witch, so he had never understood why she’d passively allowed his father to hurt them when she could have easily stopped him with magic. Even while soothing her son’s tears and tending to his bruises, she had still refused to raise her wand against her husband. However, despite his mother’s flaws, she had been the only person who’d cared about him, and it had been difficult to lose her. But while he had grieved for his mum, his father had only seen the extra money that was now available for alcohol. 

Consequently, after the first few lickings following his mother's death, the six-year-old had quickly figured out that the best way to avoid the man’s drunken rages was to simply avoid being home at night. So, for the past several months, at the first sound of his father’s stumbling footsteps entering the house, he would climb out of his window and sneak away, walking until he reached the nearby park, where he would curl up under a tree and fall asleep.

Tonight was different, though, because it wasn’t just another night away from home. Tonight, Severus Tobias Snape was officially running away. 

Closing his suitcase, Severus walked quickly towards the front door, admittedly a bit scared, but mostly relieved to finally be escaping Spinner’s End. He was a resourceful child, and he knew that if he could make it to a busy city, there would be plenty of opportunities to find leftover scraps of food.

Reaching the door, he jumped in surprise when it abruptly banged open, knocking the suitcase out of his hand. Someone stumbled inside, and Severus froze, terror filling every inch of his body as crazed, bloodshot eyes met his own. His father had returned home early.

“Freak! You made me lose my job at the mill, ya worthless piece of shite!” Tobias roared, backhanding the boy harshly across the face.

Severus cried out in pain, a hand flying to his clearly broken nose as he stumbled backwards. “Sir, please—” He paled drastically as his father’s gaze landed on his suitcase, the man’s fury noticeably increasing. “I-I can explai—”

“And just where the hell did ya think you were goin’ with that suitcase, eh boy?” Tobias bellowed, grabbing the front of Severus’ shirt and yanking the boy towards him.

“I-I was just going to visit a friend, sir,” Severus stuttered, already knowing that he was going to get punished. His father’s breath reeked of alcohol, and he always got punished when his father was drunk.

“Freaks like you don’ have no friends. You were tryin’ to run away, weren’t ya, boy?” Tobias slurred, swaying slightly on his feet. 

Severus frantically shook his head, but his denial only seemed to incense his drunk father.

“I won’t stand for yer ungratefulness, freak, I can tell ya that!” the man hollered, an insane glint in his eyes. “I’ll beat the worthlessness out of ya if it’s the last thing I do!” 

The six-year-old cowered before his father, whimpering pitifully as the man menacingly brandished his belt. “Please, sir,” he begged as he was dragged across the room to his father’s chair. “I’m sorry! Please, I’ll be good, I promise!”

“Quit yer whingin’, boy,” Tobias spat angrily, “and drop yer trousers and pants. Assume the position and don’t dawdle, or it’ll be double for ya,” he threatened cruelly. 

Severus quivered with fear as he hurried to obey, bending at the waist and reaching down to tightly grasp the chair’s legs, his vulnerable backside perfectly presented for punishment. He was intimately familiar with this position, having been trained to receive what his father proclaimed as “good ol’ fashioned discipline” ever since he was old enough to walk. 

Boys were coddled these days, Tobias often declared, but he wouldn’t stand for his son turning into one of them weak little pansies. His boy would learn proper discipline, and there was no better discipline for a boy than a strap against his bare backside. 

“Now don’t ya dare start cryin’ like a li’l sissy, ya understand?” Tobias hissed, raising the belt high in the air. 

Severus tensed as he heard the familiar whistle of leather, his eyes filling with tears a moment later as his backside erupted in hot, throbbing pain. He bit his lip hard to hold back his whimpers as the belt landed viciously across his bare backside and thighs, over and over again. His father didn’t know how to do much, but he sure knew how to administer a mean strapping. 

“This oughta teach ya some respect, boy!” Tobias laughed drunkenly, delivering a particularly nasty stroke right across the child’s sit spots. 

Severus flinched, his teeth clenched as hard as he could to prevent himself from crying out. Tears streamed heavily down his face, but the young boy knew better than to let any sobs escape. Disobedience would only lead to more pain; he had no choice but to silently endure as best he could until his father was satisfied. 

Thankfully, it was only a short while later that Tobias showed signs of tiring, his breath coming out in heavy, harsh pants. 

“Alright, boy,” the man grunted reluctantly. “I hope you’ve learned yer lesson.” He gave the boy a final hard lick of the belt, then tossed it onto the floor. “You can get up now.”

“Y-Yes, sir,” Severus whispered thickly. He kept his head down so that his father wouldn’t notice his silent tears, but a few slid down his cheeks and landed on the floor, giving him away.

“Hold on now, are you cryin’, boy?” Tobias bellowed, his drunk fury instantly revived as he knocked the boy’s head up for proof of disobedience. “You just don’ listen, do ya, freak? There’s no cryin’ allowed!” he thundered, dragging his son over to the sink. “Since ya can’t seem to quit yer sniveling over a li’l discipline, I’ll give ya somethin’ real to cry about,” the man spat, clumsily shoving a bucket under the tap and filling it with water.

Severus’ body froze in panic as he instantly recognized the punishment. Terrified, he tried to run, but his father’s choking grip on the back of his neck held him in place. 

“This oughta teach ya, freak,” Tobias sneered maliciously before plunging the boy’s head into the bucket.

Severus fought wildly as his head was submerged in the cold water, desperate to free himself from his father’s grip. A minute went by as he struggled for air, but his efforts were futile. Tobias was too strong for him—he always had been, and he always would be. A burning sensation began to fill his body, a desperate panic building up inside of him. Would his father really drown him this time, just like he’d always threatened to?

Time blurred and his vision swam, his limbs tingling with numbness. Sound distorted, sensation faded, and a hollow ringing was soon all that existed. Moments later, his entire body went slack. Darkness would soon take over. 

Then, Tobias’ hand disappeared.

Severus collapsed onto the floor in a crumpled heap, his lungs desperately gasping for air. As the oxygen rushed to his head, he instinctively curled up into a ball, bracing himself for the final blows that usually accompanied a punishment. But the room stayed silent, and not even his father’s drunk, heavy snoring could be heard. What in Merlin’s name had happened?

Trembling fearfully, the child weakly pushed himself to his knees, his face paling in horror as he stared at the scene before him. Practically the entire kitchen had been destroyed, and lying unconscious on the floor, with a bloody gash on his forehead, was his father. 

* * *

At the Ministry of Magic, an alarm blared within the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Since it was after regular business hours, the only ones who heard the alarm were the two aurors on night duty.

“Merlin, a Class 10 case of accidental magic, Alastor!” Auror Charlus Potter exclaimed, hastily opening the drawer containing the records for underage witches and wizards.

Head Auror Alastor Moody plucked the glowing parchment out of its folder, skimming it with his magical eye. “Severus Tobias Snape, age 6. Half-blood. Spinner’s End, Cokeworth—that’s a muggle area. Wonder what set off the lad’s accidental magic to this degree,” he muttered darkly. “Let’s go.”

They disapparated with a crack, appearing in front of a small, shabby-looking house. “House seems fine from the outside,” Moody observed. “Doubt it’s the same on the inside, though.”

Turning the doorknob, the aurors found it unlocked and cautiously entered the house, their wands out.

Auror Potter let out a low whistle of surprise as he stepped through the front door. The kitchen table and chairs were in pieces, and shattered dishes and plates littered the floor. In the middle of the room, unconscious and bleeding, was a man who he assumed was the boy’s father. “Is the boy still in the house?” he asked his partner. 

Moody nodded, his magical eye swirling as he jerked his head towards a small floor cabinet in the corner of the kitchen. “He’s hiding in there. Might be best if you approached first. Merlin knows I’d probably scare the lad,” the auror said gruffly.

Charlus nodded and knelt by the child’s hiding place. Making sure to keep his voice gentle, he asked, “Severus? Are you in there? My name is Auror Potter. I’m here to make sure you’re okay.” Hearing no response except for a muffled sob, he continued speaking. “You’re not in any trouble, Severus. We just want to know what happened.”

The auror slowly opened the door, revealing a small, scrawny boy cowering against the wall and shaking like a leaf. The child’s eyes were wide and fearful, and he was cradling his right arm against his body. There was blood covering the boy’s face, and judging by his shallow, hiccupped sobs, Charlus guessed that the child might have bruised or broken ribs as well.

Taking a deep breath, the auror quickly hid the fury he felt at seeing the boy’s condition, not wanting to frighten Severus any further. Smiling gently, he spoke again. “Hey, it’s alright. I promise we’re not going to hurt you. Do you think you could come out of there?”

The child stared at him with raw fear in his eyes and let out a pained whimper, bringing his good arm up to protect his face. Charlus exchanged a dark look with Moody. It was clear that the boy was being abused, and he had a sinking suspicion that it was the boy’s own father who had caused his injuries. It would not be the first time that a child’s accidental magic had lashed out protectively when faced with a life-threatening situation.

Moody’s eye swirled angrily, and he limped over to where the boy’s father lay, giving Charlus a significant look. Moody would handle the boy’s father, and Charlus would take care of the boy.

Turning back to the frightened child, Charlus continued speaking in a soft, soothing voice. “You know, Severus, I have a son about your age. He does accidental magic pretty frequently, and sometimes things get destroyed. I would never blame him for his magical outbursts though, because young wizards like you and him aren’t able to control their magic. Do you understand?”

The boy looked at him dejectedly. “Your son must be a good boy, sir, unlike me. Father says only bad, worthless freaks like me have to be punished.”

Charlus’ eyes blazed with fury, and he instinctively reached out to reassure the child, only to freeze when Severus flinched away and then broke into sobs, his injured arm having bumped painfully against the back of the cabinet when he’d jerked away. “I’m sorry, sir, please don’t hurt me!” the child pleaded.

“Charlus.” Moody spoke with a quiet urgency. “I’ll take the boy's father to the ministry for questioning. You need to take the lad to St. Mungo’s. He has injuries that need medical attention as soon as possible.”

Recognizing that Moody had just run a diagnostic scan on the boy, Charlus gave a sharp nod and turned back to the corner, reassessing the situation. Sensing that Severus wasn't likely to come out of the cabinet of his own volition any time soon, he reached forward and gently scooped the boy up into his arms. The child weakly kicked at him, struggling to get away, but Charlus ignored the feeble attempts. “Calm down, Severus,” he told the boy, adjusting him so that he was securely positioned to apparate. “Everything's going to be okay. We’re going to St. Mungo’s now.”

* * *

Severus squirmed frantically in the arms of his captor as the auror followed a stern-looking mediwitch down the hallway. This was a hospital, and Tobias had drilled it into his head that if he _ever_ let _anyone_ find out about his punishments, he’d make Severus wish he’d never been born. Dread filled his stomach at the thought of the punishment he would receive if Tobias discovered he’d disobeyed his number one rule, and he desperately renewed his struggles against the wizard carrying him. 

“Settle down, now,” the auror whispered quietly, refusing to loosen his grip.

Severus shook his head feverishly. “No, let me go!” he cried in panic, ignoring the pain in his ribs. He needed to get away, right now!

The auror ignored his protests and gently laid him down on the bed in the room that they had entered. As soon as the man released him, Severus made to run for the door, only to find himself stuck to the bed and unable to even sit up. The child immediately struggled against the spell that was holding him down, ignoring the hushed conversation that the auror and the mediwitch were having. Something about “calling Albus” and “always wanted a child” and “inevitable prison sentence.” He didn’t care about any of that, though. He just needed to escape this place. “Let me go!” he wailed, thrashing against his invisible restraints.

The click of the door caught his attention, and his eyes snapped up as the auror quietly left the room. Where was the man going? Fear filled his whole body as the stern-looking healer turned her attention back towards him. 

“Severus, I know that you are probably scared, but I’m not going to hurt you,” the mediwitch said calmly. “My name is Madam Pomfrey, and I’m a healer at St. Mungo’s Hospital. I’m going to cast a diagnostic spell and then heal your injuries,” she explained, raising her wand. 

Severus’ eyes widened in horror. No, she couldn’t find out! He had to stop this, but how? His father always yelled and said mean words whenever he wanted something, and he always got what he wanted, so maybe that was how he could stop this Madam Pomfrey person.

“S-Stay away from me, you bloody bint!” he shouted, trying to remember all of the mean words that his father liked to use. “I don’t want your help, so keep your bloody nose out of my fucking business!” he finished, trying to appear much braver and more insolent than he really felt.

His eyes widened in surprise when the healer merely raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“I know what you’re trying to do, Severus, but being rude isn’t going to stop me from examining your injuries,” Madam Pomfrey scolded. “Now, watch your language, young man, unless you’d like a time out.”

His plan foiled, Severus lost control of the tears that had gathered in his eyes. “No, please don’t! Father is going to kill me,” he sobbed fearfully.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a hand coming towards him and instinctively lashed out, flailing his good arm and legs in the air at whoever was trying to touch him. His leg connected with someone, and he kicked viciously, only to have both of his ankles caught and held firmly against the bed.

“We don’t kick people, even if we’re upset, young man,” an unfamiliar voice said, firmly but kindly.

Severus froze, his jaw dropping as his eyes landed on the man who had just entered the room. Standing before him was a tall, older wizard with a white beard and twinkling blue eyes. He gave off a calm, powerful aura that commanded respect, yet his demeanor was gentle and kind. But what was currently occupying the six-year-old’s attention was the man’s hideous, bright red robes that were covered with swimming yellow ducks.

“What in Merlin’s name are you wearing?” he blurted out, staring in horror at the robes. Maybe the wizard was color-blind? Severus certainly couldn’t imagine anyone wearing those robes on purpose.

A second later, he realized his mistake and cursed himself for his stupidity. What was he thinking, daring to question the man and not addressing him with an honorific? His father would’ve thrashed him for his insolence. Cringing away and bracing himself for a smack, the child was shocked when the older wizard merely chuckled in response.

“I am actually quite fond of these robes, although I have been told by most of Hogwarts’ staff that my choice of colors and patterns is rather questionable,” the badly-dressed wizard replied, glancing fondly at the exasperated healer.

Severus decided to ignore the wizard’s strange fashion preferences, instead focusing on the mention of Hogwarts. Ever since his mum had told him about the magical castle, he had dreamed of attending the school and finally escaping his father. “Do you work at Hogwarts, sir?” he asked politely, hoping that if he was respectful, the man might answer some of his questions. 

The wizard smiled kindly at him. “How about I make a deal with you, my boy? Madam Pomfrey needs to heal your injuries, so why don’t I tell you about myself and Hogwarts while she takes care of you?”

Severus blanched in sudden horror. How could he have been so stupid as to let his guard down and forget that he was in a hospital? He would never be allowed to attend Hogwarts if his father found out he’d disobeyed him! “Please sir, my father—”

“Your father has been arrested for child abuse, Severus,” the wizard interrupted, an angry glint in his eyes. “He will never hurt you again.”

The six-year-old gaped in shock. His father had been arrested for child abuse? But—but he wasn’t abused! Sure, his punishments were strict and harsh, but his father was merely disciplining him as he saw fit. He was giving him what he deserved for being a freaky, worthless little brat. Why did this wizard seem so angry about it?

His thoughts were interrupted when the man continued speaking. “Severus, I know that this is all a lot to take in, but right now you need to let Madam Pomfrey heal you. Will you let her take care of you without fighting?”

Severus bit his lip, glancing between the mediwitch and the old wizard as he tried to decide. He didn’t even know the poorly dressed wizard’s name yet, but for some reason, he felt like he could trust the man to tell him the truth. And it would be really nice for the pain to disappear for once, even though he was used to pain. He gave a small nod, bravely meeting sincere blue eyes. “Yes, sir,” he said in a small, wobbly voice.

“That’s a good boy,” he heard the man say warmly.

Severus swallowed hard, tightly clenching his eyes shut. He had never been treated for his injuries at a hospital before, and he hoped that it didn’t hurt as much as one of Tobias’ punishments. He flinched in surprise when he felt a warm, calloused hand covering his own small, trembling one. Peeking up from behind teary eyelashes, he saw the kind old wizard smiling reassuringly at him.

“You’re going to be okay, Severus,” the wizard assured him. “Madam Pomfrey is an excellent healer, so you don’t have anything to worry about. I have seen her treat many students at Hogwarts, where we are lucky enough to have her as our mediwitch during the school year. As the headmaster, I—”

“You’re Albus Dumbledore?” Severus interrupted with a gasp, his eyes filling with awe when the wizard nodded. “D-Did you maybe know my mum, Eileen Prince?” he asked hopefully. 

Albus smiled warmly at him. “Indeed I did, young man. Your mother was quite a gifted potions student and Captain of the Gobstones Team during her seventh year. I will be curious to see if you have inherited her talent with potions when you attend Hogwarts.”

Madam Pomfrey interjected at that moment, summoning a vial with a purple liquid inside. “Severus, I’ve healed most of your injuries, but I think it would be best if you weren’t awake while I take care of the rest. This is—”

“Dreamless sleep?” Severus asked shyly, recognizing it as one of the potions mentioned in his mother’s books. 

“That’s correct, young man,” Madam Pomfrey said with an approving smile. “It will taste a tad unpleasant, but your body needs the rest.”

Severus pouted at the mention of needing rest, but he reluctantly agreed when Mr. Dumbledore nodded encouragingly at him. He liked the older wizard, even with his ugly robes, and he wished that _his_ father was as nice as the headmaster.

Taking the vial from the mediwitch, Severus gulped the potion down as quickly as possible, his face scrunching up in disgust at the bitter taste.

“Good job, my boy. I’m proud of you,” Albus praised softly.

Severus blinked drowsily, the tension in his body fading away as the potion started to work. He desperately hoped that he’d be able to see the kind headmaster one last time before he was returned to his father. He knew that the man had said that Tobias would never hurt him again, but he knew better than to believe that. His mother had once promised the same thing, and then she had died, leaving him to fend for himself. 

“Say goodbye?” the young boy mumbled, his eyes closing even as he fought to stay awake until he had an answer.

“Don’t worry, Severus. Go to sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

* * *

Albus watched fondly as the child’s eyes closed and his breathing deepened. He turned to the mediwitch, only to find her smiling at him knowingly.

“You will be a great father to him, Albus,” Poppy commented softly.

“I don’t think—”

The mediwitch huffed impatiently. “I know that you’ve wanted a child for many years now, Albus. That’s why I asked Auror Potter to call you here. The muggle foster care system would be an extremely detrimental environment for an abused little boy like Severus who is prone to outbursts of accidental magic, and you know that. Severus deserves a good, stable home after all that he’s been through, and you will be able to give him that,” she stated firmly.

The headmaster sighed, running his fingers through the sleeping child’s soft hair. It was a bit greasy and would need to be washed soon, he thought absentmindedly. “I appreciate your confidence in me, Poppy, and I will admit that I am already very fond of young Severus, but I am not sure if I will be a suitable match for the boy,” he confessed. “I am older and may not be capable of giving Severus all that he needs.”

Poppy clucked her tongue at the man’s hesitance. “You are more than capable of caring and providing for Severus, Albus. I can see the love for the child in your eyes, and the boy has clearly already bonded with you just from the brief time you’ve spent together. And if you’re worried about not having enough time or energy, ask Minerva to be the lad’s godmother. Merlin knows she’d be absolutely delighted to be called Aunt Minerva,” the mediwitch muttered. Oh, she loved Minerva as a dear friend and colleague, but ever since Albus had let it slip that he wanted to adopt a child, the woman had not stopped talking about how much she’d like to be a godmother.

Albus chuckled at his colleague’s mutterings. Minerva certainly had been insistent on being named godmother if he ever adopted a child. She was an excellent choice though, and he was sure that she would be thrilled to help raise the lad in her strict but motherly manner. “Very well, I shall do as you suggest, Poppy. I will need to floo to Hogwarts and ask Minerva first, and then once Severus wakes up, I will ask if he’d like to be adopted.”

Poppy smiled at her colleague compassionately. “I am sure that Severus will say yes, Albus. The boy already trusts you to some degree, and that trust will only grow. Now, go tell Minerva the good news!” she said, shooing him away with her hand. “I will take care of the rest of Severus’ medical needs and then floo you when the dreamless sleep is wearing off.”

“Thank you, my dear.” Giving the sleeping child’s hand a last gentle pat, Albus rose from his chair and left the room. If everything went as planned, he would soon have a son.


	2. A Trip to Diagon Alley

The old wizard was absolutely senile. Completely off his trolley and as barmy as they came—that was the only explanation that made sense.

“You want to adopt _me,_ ” Severus repeated disbelievingly, certain that he'd heard incorrectly. There was absolutely no way. No one would ever want _him_ as their son. To his confusion, the headmaster nodded, a warm smile on his face.

“Yes, Severus, I do. However, if you are not comfortable with that idea, we can also discuss other possibilities for guardianship,” Albus replied, trying to ignore the dull ache in his chest at the thought of Severus not wanting the adoption. He had already fallen in love with the smart, passionate little boy, and it hurt to imagine him with anyone else. "What do you think?" he asked hopefully after a minute of silence. His heart sank when the child glared up at him, an angry scowl on his face.

“You’re lying,” the six-year-old accused, his fists tightly clenched. “You don’t actually want me—you can’t. I’m a burden, and no one could ever possibly want a worthless piece of filth like me.”

Albus frowned with concern. It was clear that the boy was reciting what his father had told him, but what was most worrying was that the child actually seemed to believe it. “That is certainly not true, Severus,” he countered firmly. "I can already tell that you are a very thoughtful and intelligent young man, and I would be thrilled to adopt you as my son."

The child’s eyes narrowed with distrust. “Father says I’m useless and a waste of space, and he would’ve drowned me at birth if he hadn’t been bewitched by my mum. I don’t see why _you_ would want to bother with _me_ ,” he stated suspiciously.

“Tobias is a horrible, cruel liar, and he deserves every minute of his Azkaban sentence for treating you like he did,” Albus commented darkly. He softened his tone at the sight of the child's anxious expression. "Severus, I know that we have only known each other for a short time, but I already care very much about you. I would be honored to be your adoptive father."

Severus was quiet as he searched the wizard’s blue eyes intently, looking carefully for any signs of deceit. After a minute, he timidly broke the silence, having found nothing but sincerity. “You really want me? For real?” he whispered in a small voice, sounding for once like the little boy that he was.

Albus nodded resolutely. “Yes, Severus. I truly want you as my son.”

“I-I swear I’ll earn my keep, sir, so that I'm less of a burden," the child promised earnestly, his eyes shining with hope. “I can cook and clean and do your laundry—anything you’d like!”

Albus’ heart thumped painfully at the heartfelt promises of the young boy. If Tobias Snape hadn't already been sent to prison, he would have personally delivered the man to the dementors. To make a child think that he had to earn his keep was beyond despicable. Kneeling before the lad, he gently rested his hands on the small shoulders. “Severus, look at me, please. I am not adopting you because I want a house elf. I am adopting you because I want you, just as you are, to be my son. Do you understand?”

Severus hesitated for a moment, then nodded. He was certain that the headmaster was making a mistake, but he didn’t want to anger the man by questioning him.

"Wonderful, my boy," Albus beamed down at him, his eyes twinkling. "Now then, since you’ve already been given your final health checkup by Madam Pomfrey, I believe our next destination should be Diagon Alley. We can formalize the adoption at Gringotts and then do a little shopping while we’re there. Have you used the floo before, Severus?”

The young wizard shook his head. His mum had mentioned that it was a form of magical transportation, but he’d never learned how it worked.

“It would be best if we go through together then, so you don’t get lost in the network,” Albus decided. “We can use St. Mungo’s floo connection.”

As they stood in front of the big fireplace, Severus stared at the flames with blatant fear. His father had once set his trousers on fire as a joke, and he very clearly remembered how much it had hurt. What if this floo travel was just another trick?

“It won’t hurt you, Severus. I promise,” Albus assured him gently, noticing his obvious apprehension.

Severus stumbled backwards, fearfully shaking his head. He didn't want to get burned by the hot flames! Preparing to run, he whimpered as the headmaster's hand landed on his shoulder. "Please, sir—"

"It's okay, Severus," Albus soothed. "How about I demonstrate so that you can see there's nothing to worry about?" he suggested patiently.

The child's eyes widened with surprise as the wizard stepped into the fireplace and nothing happened. Maybe the magical fire really was harmless.

"See, Severus? The flames don’t hurt at all," Albus explained kindly. "Do you think you can come join me?"

With a bit more coaxing, Severus tentatively stepped into the green flames, surprised when they only tickled. Noticing Albus' outstretched hand, he anxiously grasped it, not wanting to get lost.

“Ready, my boy?”

Severus bravely nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Then, Diagon Alley!"

* * *

Severus gaped in wonder as they stepped out of the floo. He had heard a little about Diagon Alley from his mum, but no words could describe the scene before him. There were people bustling between all types of shops, from books and owls to candy and cauldrons. In the middle of the alley stood a tall, white building with slanted pillars and a stone dragon on top.

“That’s Gringotts Bank, my boy,” Albus said, seeing what had caught the child’s attention. “That’s our first stop.”

As they walked up the large, marble steps, Severus noticed two short, fierce-looking creatures that guarded the bank doors with sharp metal spears. They looked rather intimidating, and he nervously shuffled closer to his future guardian.

“Gringotts is run by goblins, Severus. They are not very friendly to wizards, but treat them with respect, and they will be civil in return,” Albus informed him quietly. 

Severus nodded solemnly but squeezed Albus’ hand a little tighter as they approached one of the scary goblin bank tellers.

“I’d like to speak to my account manager Griphook, please,” Albus said. 

The goblin gave a short nod and gestured to another goblin. “Follow Gornuk to Griphook’s office.”

A few minutes later, they were seated in front of their account manager’s desk. 

“Chief Warlock Dumbledore, how can Gringotts assist you today?” Griphook asked shortly. 

“I would like to fill out the paperwork to adopt young Severus here, please,” Albus requested. 

The goblin opened a drawer and withdrew some papers and a feather quill. “Your signature and the child’s signature are required at the bottom of the parchment. If the boy wishes to legally change his name, the signature on this form should reflect that name,” Griphook instructed them.

Severus’ eyes widened upon hearing that. “I can really change my name?” he asked eagerly. 

“Yes, Severus. You may change it however you wish,” Albus confirmed. 

The six-year-old looked tentatively at the older wizard. “Do you think I could change my middle name and take your last name? I don’t want to have my father’s name in mine anymore. Would that be okay?” he asked hesitantly.

Albus smiled warmly at him. “Of course, my boy. I would be honored for you to take my last name. What would you like your middle name to be?”

Severus bit his lip, thinking hard. He hated the name Tobias because it always reminded him of his father. His mum had told him that she’d considered naming him Alexander after her childhood best friend, so maybe he could use that name instead.

“Maybe Alexander?” he proposed timidly. 

“Severus Alexander Dumbledore. I like it,” Albus said approvingly, receiving a shy smile in response. “Shall we sign the papers, then?” 

The child nodded and reached for the quill. Very carefully, he signed his new name on the paper, trying his best not to spill any ink droplets. He didn’t have much practice writing with a quill, but his mum had taught him the basic technique. Once he was finished, he slid the parchment over to the other wizard who signed it with a quick flourish. The parchment glowed for a second before returning to normal. 

“Very well. The adoption is magically binding. The paperwork shall be sent to the appropriate department in the Ministry,” Griphook stated. “Is there anything else that Gringotts can assist you with today?” 

“No, that is all. Thank you, Griphook.”

As soon as they stepped out of the office, a tearful Severus launched himself into the waiting arms of his new father. Albus picked him up, beaming at him with happiness. 

“Thank you, sir,” Severus mumbled into his robes, his small arms wrapped tightly around the man’s neck. 

“None of that ‘sir’ business anymore, Severus. You are now my son, and I am your father. You are welcome to call me Albus, or if you would like, I’d be thrilled if you called me Dad.” Albus heard a muffled sob, and he hugged the boy even tighter. After all those years of wanting a child, he finally had a son.

Severus couldn’t help the tears that escaped him at the feeling of being held in someone’s arms and hugged. He hadn’t been held or comforted since his mum had died, and he desperately missed being cared for like this. And now, he had finally escaped Tobias, and his new father had just asked him to call him “Dad.” He knew that the man would eventually figure out that he was nothing but a burden and not worth the hassle, but for now, he would cherish every moment of comfort that he was given. 

Albus smiled lovingly at his son before adjusting the child so that he could see his face. “Before we go home, we need to stop at Madam Malkin’s for some regular day clothes and robes for you. Would you like to walk, or do you want to be carried?”

“Carried, please,” Severus mumbled. His cheeks turned pink at his desire to be held, and he quickly hid his face in his new father’s robes. He was six years old now - he wasn’t a baby that needed to be carried! But he couldn’t deny that he wasn’t quite ready to let go of the warm feeling of being held. 

The store bell rang as they entered Madam Malkin’s, and Severus was gently placed on his feet.

“Hello, Albus! It is good to see you again. And who is this with you?” a friendly woman greeted them. 

“Madam Malkin, may I introduce my newly adopted son, Severus,” Albus said proudly, giving Severus’ shoulder a comforting squeeze. “We will need to buy a full wardrobe today. Ten sets of everyday clothes, three casual black robes, and one formal dress robe, please.”

“My goodness, Albus. Congratulations to you both! We’ll get started on your order right away. If you could just step up onto that stool, dearie,” Madam Malkin instructed. 

Albus nudged him forward, and Severus hesitantly climbed onto the stool, surprised when a tape measure flew over and a floating quill and parchment started recording his measurements. Once the tape measure was finished, Madam Malkin flicked her wand and an assortment of robes and clothes appeared in front of him.

“You’re in luck, young man. It just happens that I currently have robes in your size, so they won’t need to be tailored,” Madam Malkin said. “Now, for everyday wear, what color shirts and trousers would you prefer?”

Severus looked at Albus for permission before speaking, knowing that Tobias always forbade him from talking unless spoken to when out in public. Receiving an encouraging nod, he turned to the pile in front of him.

“Remember, I’d like you to pick out ten shirts and ten pairs of trousers, Severus. And don’t forget to pick out underpants and socks as well.”

“But I already have clothes at Spinner’s End,” the six-year-old protested.

“You need a completely new wardrobe, Severus. I visited Spinner’s End after Tobias was arrested in order to collect your belongings and your mother’s potions books for when you are older, but your clothes were all tossed in the rubbish bin due to their… poor condition,” Albus finished, glancing down at Severus’ oversized shirt and patched up trousers. 

Severus scowled, his cheeks flooding red with embarrassment. He raised his head and glared at Albus. “I don’t need your bloody charity!”

Albus frowned disapprovingly. “Watch your mouth, young man,” he reprimanded. He could tell that the child was embarrassed, but he wasn’t going to tolerate disrespect or ill-mannered language from his son. He softened his tone when he saw Severus take a small step backwards. “Severus, I am your father now. Buying you things that you need like clothes and toys is not charity. As your father, it is my responsibility to take care of you, and right now you need new clothes. It is nothing to be ashamed of,” he explained gently. 

Severus looked up at the man uncertainly. He knew that Albus was nothing like Tobias, but he still wasn’t sure if the man would hit him or not. Tobias had always preferred to punish him from behind closed doors, so perhaps Albus did as well. But maybe if he at least apologized now, his new father wouldn’t punish him too harshly once they were in private. “I’m sorry for my language, sir,” he recited contritely. 

Albus sighed when the boy called him ‘sir’ again. He could tell that the child was afraid of his reaction and realized that they needed to have a serious talk when they arrived at Hogwarts. Severus needed to know that although he would have rules and consequences for misbehavior, Albus would never hurt him. “Thank you for your apology, Severus. And remember, you are welcome to call me Albus or Dad,” he said warmly. “Now, why don’t you pick out some outfits? If I remember correctly, you said that you prefer blues and greens?”

Half an hour later, Severus had chosen a combination of solid color shirts and shirts with designs on them. His favorite was an emerald green top with a bubbling cauldron on it and the words “Little Potioneer” written on it. Albus also no longer seemed annoyed with him, so maybe the man really had forgiven him after he’d apologized. He’d have to remember that the next time he was in trouble. 

“And your total is 72 galleons, 6 sickles, and 10 knuts,” Madam Malkin announced, placing the last item of clothing on the checkout counter into a bag. 

Severus’ face turned white in shock. Converted to muggle money, that was more money than his father made at the mill in a month! Hesitantly, he tugged on Albus’ robes.

“Yes, Severus?” 

The child swallowed hard. “It’s too much money, sir. Really, I don’t need this much,” he protested. “You should save your money for when you need it for something important.” 

Albus knelt down, his heart aching for his little boy. He firmly placed both hands on Severus’ small shoulders, meeting the child’s worried eyes. “Severus, listen to me closely. First of all, it is my job to take care of our finances, not yours. However, you don’t have to worry. My vault at Gringotts is quite full, so we shall never have to worry about money. Second, _you_ are now the most important person in my life. There is nothing and no one more important to me than you, Severus.”

Severus stared at him, his eyes wide with shock. _He_ was the most important person in the life of the most powerful wizard in the world, Albus Dumbledore? Sure, the man had adopted him, but he was just a worthless, useless little boy. Why would the great Albus Dumbledore care so much about him? 

Albus watched as the boy’s emotions darted across his face. It was clear that his son was struggling to believe how anyone could care about him so deeply, and he once again cursed Tobias Snape for instilling such a low sense of self-worth in the child. “I realize that this may take you a while to understand and fully process, Severus, but I am telling you the truth,” Albus said sincerely. Upon receiving a small nod, he stood back up and paid for their purchases, thanking Madam Malkin for her assistance and then heading for the door. 

“I suspect that you’re likely tired of clothes shopping, so how about we visit Gambol and Japes’ toy shop next?” Albus suggested, holding out his hand. 

Severus quickly took it, relieved to be done with all of the clothes shopping and confusing talk about money and family. Albus was right—he didn’t understand everything the man had said, but he could think about that later. Right now, he just really wanted to see the toys at the toy store. 

The six-year-old eagerly entered the toy store, practically bouncing on his feet with excitement. He’d never had much to play with back at Spinner’s End, but he’d watched the kids on the richer side of town playing with all sorts of fun toys. His only toy had been a broken train car that his mum had found in the rubbish bin and had brought home for him, but it wasn’t much good for playing with. 

Albus smiled happily when Severus’ eyes lit up with delight upon seeing the shelves and shelves of toys. In many ways, due to Tobias’ abusive treatment, his son had been forced to grow up much too early for his years. But he was glad to see that despite Severus’ formal speech and maturity, he was still a six-year-old child at heart, eager to play with toys. “You may pick out whatever you’d like, Severus. Hogwarts can sometimes be lonely, so I’m sure you’ll want plenty of toys to keep you busy.”

“I can have my _own_ toys? Really?” Severus whispered in awe. 

“Really.” 

Albus cheerfully followed Severus as the child raced down the aisle towards the toy potions section. It would seem that Eileen’s love of potions had transferred to her son.

“Do you think I could maybe get this?” Severus asked tentatively. “I know it’s expensive, so it’s okay if—” 

“Of course you may, Severus,” Albus interrupted, smiling at the miniature potions kit that his son was pointing at. It was for ages 5 and up and would allow the child to brew hot and cold drinks and some candies. Maybe he could convince Severus to brew lemon drops with him, he thought wryly. “I’ll add it to the list. What else would you like to get?”

Severus stared at the man, wondering if he’d heard correctly. Albus had just agreed to buy him his own potions kit and was now wondering what else he wanted? “A-Are you sure?” he asked hesitantly. There were a few other toys that had looked fun, but he didn’t want to appear ungrateful or greedy. After all, his new father had already done so much for him. 

“I am sure, my boy. Go ahead and pick out whatever you’d like,” Albus encouraged. He knew that some might say he was spoiling the boy, but Severus deserved to be spoiled for a change after living with Tobias Snape. When he’d visited Spinner’s End before adopting Severus, he’d seen that the boy barely had the necessities, let alone a toy for leisure.

With the help of Albus’ coaxing, Severus picked up a few more toys including a couple of wizarding children’s books, three games, a box of building blocks, some drawing supplies, and a kite. As they made their way to the checkout counter, Severus’ attention was caught by a display holding a collection of soft, plush stuffed animals. He quickly looked away, not wanting to ask Albus to buy him anything else. His new dad was already buying him plenty of toys, and he’d be acting ungrateful if he asked for yet another thing. Besides, Tobias had always said that stuffed animals were for pansies and wimps. He looked up, confused, when he felt a hand on his shoulder nudging him towards the stuffed animals.

“Every child needs a stuffed animal, Severus,” Albus said knowingly.

Severus bit his lip. He really did want a stuffed animal to keep him company and protect him from the monsters under the bed. And if Albus said that having a stuffed animal was okay, then maybe Tobias had been wrong. His eyes drifted longingly to where a plush black panther sat on its haunches.

“Would you like the panther, child?”

After a moment of indecision, Severus nodded, hesitantly reaching out and picking it up from the shelf. Once it was in his arms, he happily hugged it close to his chest. The panther would be an excellent protector. 

“What are you going to name your panther, my boy?”

Severus smiled shyly at his adoptive dad. “His name is Shadow.”


	3. Learning to Trust

He was the most idiotic dunderhead in the world, Severus decided as he bolted down the castle corridor. He could hear Albus and the other professors shouting his name, but he ignored them, instead focusing on running away as fast as his short legs would carry him. He didn’t know where he was heading, but he knew that he couldn’t stop until he found a place to hide. 

The child’s foot caught on a stair, and he toppled over, a pained cry escaping him as he landed hard on the marble staircase. Scrambling to his feet, he continued his flight, ignoring the fierce sting coming from his scraped hands. He could deal with that later. Besides, he’d had much worse before. 

A few minutes later, panting and out of breath, Severus found himself in an unfamiliar corridor. He didn’t know where he was in the castle, but he knew that he couldn’t keep running forever. He paced back and forth, wondering where he could hide until he was inevitably tracked down by his new father and punished for his atrocious behavior in the Great Hall. 

Noticing a quiet rumbling sound, Severus gaped in surprise as a door slowly formed in the corridor wall. Tugging it open, he darted inside and quickly closed it behind him. The room he had entered was sparse and undecorated, but hidden in the corner was a small closet, perfect for hiding inside.

The six-year-old hastily climbed into the closet, curling himself into a ball and piling blankets on top of him so that he was hidden. He knew that he was in for a good thrashing as soon as Albus found him, especially since he had run away from the man. It was incredibly stupid of him to lose control of his magic in the first place, and he knew that running away from punishment only made it worse. He’d learned that lesson from Tobias a long time ago. 

The child bit his lip, wishing he hadn’t stupidly panicked when Albus had introduced him to the other professors. 

After their trip to Diagon Alley, Albus had apparated them to Hogwarts, and Severus had gotten his first look at the magnificent castle. It had been the most wondrous sight the child had ever seen in his life, with its grand stone arches and formidable towers. Albus had promised to give him a tour of the castle after dinner, and had then led him into The Great Hall for dinner. 

The staff had all been eating when they’d entered, but Severus had quickly been surrounded by everyone wanting to meet him. Albus had first introduced him to a tall, strict-looking witch who had given him a warm hug before saying that she was his godmother and to call her Aunt Minerva. Madam Pomfrey, whom he’d been told to call Aunt Poppy, had also been there, along with three professors who’d introduced themselves as Uncle Horace, Uncle Flitwick, and Aunt Pomona. 

It had all simply been too much at once. Severus’ mind had gone blank, and his magic had lashed out, knocking everyone to the ground. And that’s when he’d foolishly run away from his punishment like the coward that he was.

The child shuddered as he contemplated his upcoming punishment. He had once used magic against his father when the man had tried to hit his mother, and that had not ended well. He still had the scars from that lashing. 

The six-year-old froze in horror when he heard the sound of a door opening and accompanying footsteps. 

“Severus? Are you in here?” 

The footsteps came closer to his hiding place, and light flooded the closet as the doors were opened. Severus squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the worst. 

“It’s alright, Severus. You’re not in trouble. I just want to talk,” Albus said gently, reaching down to rest his hand on the quivering lump of blankets. The wizard slowly lifted the layer of blankets, revealing a shaking child curled up in a protective ball. 

“You don’t need to be afraid, my boy. You’re safe here. I’m not going to hurt you.” Albus spoke softly, his heart aching at the picture before him. It was evident from Severus' posture that the boy was absolutely terrified. 

The old wizard knelt down, scooping up the trembling ball that was his son and holding him close. Severus whimpered in response and tried to curl up even tighter, but Albus stopped him with a gentle hand.

“Hush now, it’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you. You’re safe here,” he murmured, rubbing soothing circles on the shaking child’s back. Gradually, he coaxed Severus to uncurl himself until the child was resting comfortably against his chest. 

Frightened onyx eyes peeked up at him, and the wizard smiled kindly. “I was worried about you when you ran, Severus. I’m very glad that I was able to find you.” He reached out to brush the boy’s hair out of his face, only for Severus to flinch and quickly scramble off of his lap. 

“I’m sorry for running and using magic against you, sir. I’m ready for my punishment,” Severus whispered in a small, contrite voice. He knew that his apology wouldn’t lessen his punishment, but Tobias had always liked to hear him apologize for his freakish behavior. 

Albus silently sighed at his son’s skittish behavior. “You don’t have anything to apologize for, my boy,” he soothed. “It’s my fault for introducing you to everyone all at once. I should have realized that it might be overwhelming.” He frowned when he noticed that his son’s hands were bleeding. “Severus, may I see your hands?”

The six-year-old immediately hid them behind his back and stumbled backwards, his eyes going wide. “I’m sorry, sir!” he pleaded. 

“You’re not in trouble, son. I just want to take a look at your hands and heal them,” Albus explained gently.

Severus looked at him fearfully. “Y-You’re not going to smack them with your belt?”

Albus’ heart thumped painfully at his son’s admission of his expected punishment. Slowly reaching out, so as not to frighten the boy, he placed a finger under Severus’ chin and lifted it so that their eyes met. 

“Severus, I will never, ever hurt you like Tobias did. You will receive consequences like time-outs and early bedtimes if you’re naughty, but I will never raise my hand against you. Do you understand?” Albus asked solemnly. 

Severus bit his lip uncertainly. “Even if I’m really, _really_ bad?” he asked in a small, insecure voice. 

Albus nodded. “Even then. No matter what you do, I will never strike you, Severus. I promise.” 

The six-year-old looked up at him searchingly, meeting Albus’ sincere eyes. A minute passed, and then tentatively, Severus slowly held out his hands. 

It was a gesture of trust, and Albus was suddenly filled with an incredible love and admiration for his brave, resilient child. “Thank you, Severus,” he whispered, his voice thick with emotion. Gently, he took the small, scraped hands and waved his wand twice, cleaning the cuts and healing the skin. 

“There, all better now.” 

“Thank you,” Severus said, looking in awe at his completely healed hands.

Albus gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. “I will always take care of you, Severus,” he promised quietly. When the child nodded, he continued speaking. “I suspect that you might be rather hungry since you missed dinner, my boy. How about we head to the kitchens?”

“Can we just stay here?” Severus asked timidly. He didn’t want to see all of the professors after his embarrassing outburst, even if he was rather hungry.

“You do have to eat, Severus. Why don’t you want to visit the kitchens?” Albus asked mildly. 

Severus gave a half-hearted shrug. “Not really hungry,” he lied. His cheeks turned pink when his stomach growled loudly in protest. 

“How about just a snack, then?” Albus suggested, wondering why Severus was so reluctant to leave the Room of Requirement when he was clearly very hungry. 

Severus bit his lip, wondering how he could explain his reluctance without offending his new father. After all, the overbearing professors were the man's closest colleagues. “I just don’t wanna see everyone yet,” he mumbled, scuffing his new trainers against the floor. 

“Ah, I see. That’s perfectly fine, Severus. It’ll just be us in the kitchens for dinner, okay?” Albus reassured him. 

The child slowly nodded. Just him and Albus would be okay. Without thinking, he slipped his hand into his dad’s larger one, much to the older wizard’s delight, and allowed himself to be led to the kitchens.

* * *

Severus’ eyes were wide as he stared at the creatures that were surrounding them. They were all just a bit shorter than him with huge, round eyes and big, floppy ears.

“Master Albus Dumbledore and Young Master Dumbledore! How can Blinky be serving you?” one of the strange creatures asked eagerly. 

“Good evening, Blinky. This is my son, Severus. Severus, these are Hogwarts’ house elves. They are the ones who cook our meals and clean the castle,” Albus explained. 

Severus waved shyly, jumping back in surprise when one of the smaller house elves burst into tears. “Oh, young Master Severus is so kind!” Another house elf ushered the wailing one away from them with an apologetic glance. 

“Please excuse Mokey. She is a young house elf and isn’t used to seeing children,” Blinky explained. “Now, what would young Master Severus and his father like to eat?” 

Severus looked helplessly at Albus who smiled at him comfortingly. 

“If you could please bring Severus a plate of tonight’s entree and myself a cup of tea and biscuits, that would be much appreciated,” Albus requested. As the house elves busied themselves with their orders, Albus waved his wand, and a small table appeared with two chairs. “Take a seat, Severus.”

Severus silently obeyed, watching as the house elves rushed around the kitchen. A minute later, Blinky returned to their table with two plates. 

“Here you are, sirs,” the house elf said with a bow. 

“Thank you, Blinky.”

Severus stared in shock at the enormous plate of food placed in front of him. Was it really all for him? He eyed the food warily, too scared to eat despite his hunger. Tobias had once tricked him this way by placing a large plate of food in front of him after punishing him without meals for a whole day. Severus had ravenously dug in, only to have the plate snatched away right before he’d taken his first bite. Tobias had then bent him over the table and thrashed him for daring to eat without permission. He knew that Albus had promised to never hit him, but still… 

“Severus? Is everything alright?” Albus’ concerned voice asked. 

Severus swallowed nervously. “A-Am I allowed to eat, sir?”

Albus placed a finger under Severus’ chin and gently lifted his head so that their gazes locked. “You will never be denied a meal, Severus. I may take away your dessert privileges if you misbehave, but you will always be given three meals a day here.” 

“Then all of this food is really for me? You’re not going to take it away?” the child asked with barely concealed hope. 

“I will not take it away,” Albus confirmed. He watched sadly as the child hurriedly started piling food into his mouth. It was evident that his son had been starved by Tobias and deprived of much-needed meals. Poppy had confirmed that Severus was severely malnourished and underweight, but she’d said that the boy would be fine with regular meals and nutrient potions at breakfast every morning. 

“Severus, slow down. You don’t want to choke,” Albus chided gently, preventing the child from shoving an entire Cornish pasty into his mouth. 

Severus hung his head with embarrassment. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I know you’re hungry, but you don’t want to upset your tummy by eating too quickly,” the headmaster explained. When Severus resumed eating at a slower pace, he continued speaking. “You know, Severus, your Aunt Minerva was absolutely thrilled when I told her that I would be adopting you. She’s wanted to be a godmother for a long time.” 

Severus’ shoulders slumped at hearing that. That was just another thing he’d messed up. His new godmother had actually wanted him as her godson, but of course he’d stupidly gone and botched it all up by attacking everyone with his magic and running away. 

“What’s wrong, my boy?”

“She’s gonna hate me now.” The child brought his knees up to his chest and tightly wrapped his arms around them, no longer hungry. 

“Of course she won’t, Severus!” Albus exclaimed. “Why would you think that?” 

“I used magic and then ran away from her and all the other professors.” 

“Oh, child.” Albus reached over and pulled his small son onto his lap, adjusting the boy so that they were facing each other. “No one is upset about that. It was clear that you were frightened, and everyone was just worried about you after you ran. I promise that your Aunt Minerva and the rest of the professors are going to love you very much, Sevvie,” he assured him, wondering if maybe a nickname might calm the distraught six-year-old.

Severus looked up at him with two tearful, black eyes. “Mum used to call me that.”

“Did you like it?”

The child nodded. “Mum liked to call me Sev or Sevvie. But then Tobias told her that she wasn’t allowed to anymore ‘cause nicknames are for babies.”

Albus frowned. “Well, that is certainly not true. There is nothing wrong with a nickname, and if you like being called Sev or Sevvie at times, then I will do so. Does that sound good?” 

Severus smiled shyly at him. “Okay.”

“Now, if you’re finished with your dinner, would you like a chocolate frog for dessert?” Albus asked, pulling one out of his robes. He had secretly bought one for the child in Diagon Alley, knowing that his son had likely never tried wizarding candy. 

Severus’ eyes widened as the blue and gold package was placed in his hands. He had seen the other neighborhood children eating sweets before, but he’d never had any of his own before. They’d never had much money at home, and what little they’d had was used to buy food and Tobias’ alcohol. Several times he’d tried to work up the courage to pinch one from the local store, but the fear of being caught and returned to his father had always prevented him from trying. He had been lucky enough to try birthday cake, though. Once, when his father had been punishing him with no meals for three days, he’d been picking through garbage cans for food and had found the recently thrown away cake. He had eagerly rescued it from the bin, but that had been the last time he’d had a treat. 

Reverently holding the chocolate frog box in his hands, Severus carefully opened it, gasping in surprise when the frog leapt into his hand. Raising it to his mouth, he glanced at the headmaster one last time to make sure that he was really allowed to eat the treat. Receiving a reassuring nod, he took a bite, savoring the sweet, delicious flavor. It was the best thing he’d ever tasted!

“Do you like it?” Albus asked.

Severus nodded enthusiastically. “It’s great!” he exclaimed through a mouthful of chocolate. 

Albus chuckled. “I’m glad to hear that, my boy.” 

Once dessert was finished, Severus carefully slipped his first chocolate frog card, Merlin, into his pocket. Albus had told him that young wizards often kept collections of all of the different cards they had, and now that Severus was at Hogwarts, he wanted to do everything that all of the other young wizards did. 

Albus smiled fondly as the six-year-old leaned back against his chest, letting out a small yawn. “It looks like someone is getting sleepy. Why don’t I give you a quick tour of our quarters, and then we can get you settled for bed.” 

Albus’ heart melted when Severus nodded and held out his arms, silently asking to be carried. Settling the child on his left hip, he headed for their quarters. 

* * *

Severus stared in awe at his new bedroom. It was three times the size of his old room and had light blue walls and a large window facing the castle grounds. Best of all, in the corner of the bedroom was a large, four poster bed with a big, fluffy duvet on it. 

The child happily jumped onto the bed, letting out a small giggle. He’d never had a real bed to sleep on before! Back at Spinner’s End, all he’d had was a cot to sleep on, and it had been too small for him for a couple of years now. His mother had wanted to buy him a real bed when he’d turned three, but Tobias had said it was a waste of money and hadn’t allowed it.

“Do you like your room?” Albus asked from the doorway.

“I love it,” Severus breathed, happily hugging a pillow to his chest. 

Albus chuckled as he watched the child enthusiastically bounce around on the bed. He had seen the pitiful state of Severus’ previous sleeping situation and had been absolutely horrified. The cot had been at least a foot too short for Severus and had clearly been meant for a toddler, not a six-year-old child! He was glad that Severus would never have to suffer in that house again. 

“Your Aunt Minerva helped me decorate the room,” Albus explained. “She seemed to think that I couldn’t be trusted to pick out a good color scheme.” He shook his head with mock disappointment, eliciting a small giggle from the child. “You don’t agree with her, do you, Sev? You’re supposed to be on my side!” he teased. 

“Well, she is kind of telling the truth,” Severus admitted hesitantly, watching Albus carefully for his response. 

The headmaster chuckled. “Indeed, your godmother has always given me excellent advice, so perhaps I should take her opinion to heart and tone down my wardrobe. In any case, do you have any questions before bedtime?”

Severus nodded. “Can I go play with my potions kit now?” he asked eagerly, no longer wanting to go to bed. Albus had shown him the playroom while giving him a tour of their quarters, and now he couldn’t wait to play in it. All of the toys they’d bought had been unpacked and organized in the room, and there were even some toys that he didn’t recognize. According to Albus, Aunt Minerva had gone straight to Hogsmeade the second she’d learned that she would be a godmother. He wondered if maybe she would be filling the role of his mum, since he no longer had a mother. Albus had said that she was very excited to get to know him. 

“It’s too late for play time tonight, but I promise you can play tomorrow,” Albus responded, interrupting his train of thought. “If you don’t have any questions, it’s time to get ready for bed now. Why don’t you go take a bath and then brush your teeth and get into your pajamas? I’ll be in to read you a story once you’re finished getting ready for bed.” 

Gathering his new toiletries, Severus brought them into the connecting bathroom where he obediently brushed his teeth. Once he was finished, he stared at the bathtub with trepidation. He didn’t like to admit it, but he was terrified of baths. One of Tobias’ favorite punishments had been to fill the tub with freezing cold water before forcing him into the bath and holding him under the water so that he couldn’t breathe. It was the punishment Severus feared the most because he was never sure if Tobias would actually drown him.

The six-year-old bit his lip, glancing at the bathroom door to make sure it was closed. Maybe he could trick Albus into thinking that he’d taken a bath if it looked like he had. Turning the tub faucet on, Severus used his hands to quickly splash the water all around the tub. Once the tub looked sufficiently wet, he left the bathroom and changed into his brand new, emerald green pajamas with bubbling cauldrons on them. Grabbing his plush panther off of the dresser, he climbed into bed and hugged his companion close to his chest, nervously waiting for Albus. Would his plan work? 

After what seemed like an eternity, but was actually only about 15 minutes, he heard a knock on the door, and Albus entered the room.

“All clean and ready for bed?” 

Severus nodded quickly. “Yes, sir.”

Albus frowned at seeing his son’s still greasy hair. “Severus, you need to wash your hair before going to bed. Do you need help?”

The child’s eyes grew comically wide, and he shook his head vehemently. “No! I mean, I can do it.” He sprinted for the bathroom and practically slammed the door shut, much to Albus’ confusion. Once hidden from the man’s sight, his eyes frantically scanned the room. How was he going to fake it? With a wary glance at the closed door, he turned on the tub faucet and let it run. Wetting his hands, he repeatedly ran them through his hair, trying to make it look like it’d been freshly washed. 

“Severus, what in Merlin’s name are you doing?” came a voice from behind him. 

Whirling around, Severus gulped in panic. The older wizard had entered the bathroom without him noticing and was now staring at him in utter confusion. 

“I-uh, I was just wetting my hair before washing it,” he stammered weakly. 

Albus’ eyes narrowed as he surveyed the bathroom. The tub was wet, but the bathroom was a lot cleaner than he would have expected from a six-year-old boy. “Severus, did you actually take a bath?” 

Severus nodded frantically, silently praying that the man believed him. 

“Then can you please tell me where the towel is that you used?” Albus asked, his tone stern as he eyed his son with admonishment. “Or why the bath soap is still sealed in its wrapping?”

Severus’ stomach dropped; he’d been caught. Without another second of hesitation, he bolted past the older wizard and dove under the bed, curling up into a protective ball in the corner. He heard a gentle thump and peeked out to see that his panther had fallen onto the floor. He was too scared to reach for his friend. Shadow would have to protect himself. 

“Sev? What’s wrong?” Albus asked quietly. He knew that Severus was still quite terrified of doing anything wrong, but the child had absolutely panicked when he’d been caught lying about taking a bath. Was he afraid that he would be severely punished for his lie? While the older wizard certainly wasn’t pleased that his son had lied to him, he’d only planned to reprimand the child since they hadn’t had a chance to discuss the rules and consequences yet. 

Hearing no response from his son except for a teary sniffle, Albus knelt down in front of the bed. Noticing that Severus’ stuffed panther had fallen, he picked it up. “Do you think Shadow wants to have a bath? Maybe you both could take a bath together,” he suggested, trying a different tactic. 

“Shadow doesn’t want a bath either!” the child whimpered from underneath the bed.

“Do you know why Shadow doesn’t want a bath? He’ll be nice and clean if he washes up,” Albus coaxed. 

“Nooo! S-Shadow doesn’t w-want to be held u-under the cold water!” the little boy cried.

Albus’ face suddenly darkened as the pieces fell together. Tobias had likely punished Severus with baths, and it sounded like the bastard had threatened to drown the child as well. Perhaps he could pull some strings and arrange for a little private appointment with the man in Azkaban. He was sure that Minerva would be more than happy to come along… 

Another muffled sob caught his attention, and he scolded himself for getting caught up with thoughts of revenge. Right now, the most important thing was to reassure his son. “Severus, Shadow says that you don’t have to worry about that because the baths here are very nice and will not hurt at all. The water will be nice and warm, and no one will ever hold you under the water,” he said reassuringly. 

“P-Promise?” 

“I promise,” Albus said solemnly. “Do you think you could come out now?

Slowly, the six-year-old crawled out from under the bed, his eyes fixed on his feet. “I’m sorry for lying to you,” the child whispered.

“You’re not in trouble this time, Severus, but I don’t want you to lie to me again. Just tell me what’s wrong next time, and we can figure it out together, okay?” Albus prompted gently. Severus silently nodded. “Good boy. Let’s go get you into the bath, then.”

Severus obediently let Albus help him undress, watching fearfully as the tub slowly filled with water. He trusted Albus, but there were a lot of bad memories associated with bath time. 

“Remember that the water here will always be nice, Severus,” Albus reminded him.

Severus nodded but made no move to get into the tub. He could feel the panic building inside of him. Baths always hurt, no matter what Albus said. He started to back away, but the older wizard gently took his hand, tugging him away from the door and closer to the dreaded tub. 

“Why don’t we add some toys to make bath time more fun?” The headmaster reached into the bathroom cabinet and pulled out a few sea animals that were charmed to swim in the water. He tossed them into the tub where they started to swim around, making animal noises. 

With his hand still held prisoner in Albus’ grip, Severus had no choice but to follow as he was firmly led to stand next to the bathtub. He watched as Albus fearlessly splashed his hand around in the water. “See, Sev? The water is nice. Do you think you can touch it?”

Severus shakily reached down, his fingertips grazing the water before he instinctively pulled back. Surprised at the lack of pain, he slowly submerged his hand. The water was warm, but it wasn’t burning, nor was it freezing. He looked pleadingly at Albus. “You promise it’s not going to hurt?” 

“I promise, my boy.”

Hesitantly, Severus climbed into the tub, settling down rather quickly once he realized that the headmaster was telling the truth. The water felt nice, and he even had toys to play with. Maybe bath time wouldn’t be so bad at his new home. He picked up the swimming otter, giggling as it lightly sprayed him with water. 

“That otter is a playful one, isn’t it?” Albus chuckled. He smiled fondly as Severus quickly became absorbed with playing with his toys. Realizing that not much cleaning was going to happen without his help, he started bathing the boy.

“Severus, I’m going to need you to close your eyes while I rinse the shampoo out of your hair, okay?” Albus said. 

The child looked at him nervously. “You’re not going to hold me under, right?”

“No, Severus. That’ll never happen here, I promise,” Albus said. “Just close your eyes and count to twenty, and it’ll be over before you know it.” 

Severus nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, silently counting in his head as he felt the water and shampoo cascade down his face. 

“And…all done!” Albus said. “Good job, Sev.” Helping the child out of the tub, he quickly dried him off with a towel before bundling him into his pajamas. 

“Now, what story would you like to read?” Albus asked as he tucked his son into bed.

“I don’t know. Mum was never allowed to read me stories at home,” Severus admitted quietly, snuggling deeper under his comforter. It felt good to finally be clean, even if the bath had been scary at first. 

“Hmm… why don’t we read ‘The Tales of Beedle the Bard?’ It’s always been one of my favorite children’s stories.” Summoning a chair, Albus sat down beside Severus’ bed and opened the book. “The Wizard and the Hopping Pot. Once upon a time, there was an old man who used his magical pot to brew potions and antidotes for anyone who came to him for help.” 

Albus continued reading, noticing that Severus’ eyes were slowly closing. By the time the story was finished, the child was breathing deeply, fast asleep. Smiling lovingly at his son, Albus leaned over, planting a gentle kiss on his son’s forehead. With a whispered “nox,” he quietly closed the bedroom door and headed for his office. He had some paperwork to finish for the fast-approaching school year, and then he would be off to bed as well.


	4. Adventures at Hogwarts

Minerva watched fondly as Severus carefully stirred his potion, looking every bit as serious as an actual potions master. The child was busy making mulled apple cider with the functional toy potions kit that Albus had purchased when the two had gone to Diagon Alley. The potions kit was definitely Severus’ favorite toy, and the child asked to play with it almost every day. It was fortunately childproofed with charms so that the flames heating the cauldron could not cause burns, but Albus and Minerva still preferred to supervise whenever Severus “brewed.” Today, Minerva was playing with Severus while Albus focused on administrative tasks for the upcoming school year. 

“Aunt Minnie, I’m done!” Severus shouted excitedly.

Minerva smiled at the nickname. Although Severus had initially been quite shy and insecure around her, the child had grown much more comfortable over the past month. At some point during that time, the six-year-old had decided that Minerva should have a nickname like him, and since he was Sevvie, she could be Minnie.

“Good job, Sev! But remember to use your indoor voice,” Minerva scolded lightly.

Severus pouted. “Sorry,” he mumbled. Sometimes he had trouble remembering to use his indoor voice whenever he got excited. Back at Spinner’s End, Tobias had usually punished him if he’d dared to speak at all, and there had certainly never been anything to get excited about. But here at Hogwarts, there were so many fun and interesting things to do! His daddy and his Aunt Minerva played with him every day, and usually they even went on an adventure outside on the castle grounds. That was when he was allowed to use his outdoor voice.

“It’s okay, Sev,” Minerva reassured him. “Do you want to show me what potion you brewed?”

Severus nodded enthusiastically. “It’s mulled apple cider! It’s a level 4 potion,” he said proudly. 

“Goodness, it’s only been four weeks, and you’re already on level 4 out of 5? Sounds to me like we have a little potions prodigy on our hands,” Minerva teased. 

Severus’ cheeks turned a light pink. “Well, Daddy said that my mum used to be very talented at potions, so he thinks I probably get my ability from her. Mum had loads of potions books that she let me read, but I was never allowed to brew anything,” he explained sadly.

Minerva gently squeezed his shoulder. “I’m sure she would be very proud of you, Sevvie.”

“D-Do you really think so?” he asked hopefully. 

“I do.” 

A small smile appeared on the child's face, and then a moment later, he turned back to his cauldron. “Can we try the potion I made now?”

“Of course,” Minerva nodded. Summoning two mugs, she held one out for Severus. “Do you need help ladling it?”

The child shook his head. Under the transfiguration professor’s watchful eye, he carefully brought the full ladle over to the mug and poured it in, grinning when nothing spilled. “Try it, Aunt Minnie! Do you like it?”

Hiding a smile at the child’s impatience, she took a sip. “It’s delicious, Sev.” 

Minerva laughed quietly as the child bounced happily up and down, clearly pleased with his success. It was wonderful to see Severus acting like the six-year-old child that he was, full of energy and curiosity. The boy still had moments when he would revert back to his insecure, scared self, but those moments were becoming less and less frequent. 

Glancing at the clock, she noticed that they had roughly an hour left before lunch was served. “Sevvie, would you like to go explore the castle grounds for a bit?” 

The six-year-old nodded eagerly. “Yes, please!” 

“Alright, then put your shoes on, and we can go.”

Severus raced over to the front door and hurriedly shoved his shoes on, tying the laces in a clumsy knot. He pouted when Minerva knelt down and re-tied them, this time tighter and with a double knot. He still struggled a bit with tying his shoes, but Albus had said that his “fine motor skills” would improve as he grew older. He didn’t really know what that meant, but he did know that he had to wait longer before going outside if his shoelaces didn’t meet the grownups’ approval. “Are you almost done?” he whined impatiently.

“Watch your tone, Severus,” Minerva admonished lightly. “Alright, now we can go,” she said, tying the last double knot and rising to her feet.

Severus smiled delightedly, taking his godmother’s offered hand and bouncing down the hall. He sighed when he felt Minerva’s gentle pull on his hand slowing him down. Running wasn’t allowed in the hallways, no matter how excited he was to go outside.

When they finally exited the castle doors, Severus immediately sprinted towards the lake, wondering if he might finally see the Giant Squid that apparently lived in there. Reaching the lake, he stood on his tiptoes and looked as far down into the water as he could. Nothing. Disappointed, he turned around and started trudging back towards his Aunt Minerva. 

“Hello there, lad. I haven’ seen you ‘round here. What’s yer name?” someone asked from behind him.

Severus whirled around in surprise, his eyes filling with fear as he stared at the enormous man standing in front of him. He was huge—at least three times the size of Tobias which could only mean he could do three times the damage. His eyes wide, the six-year-old turned on his heel and ran as fast as could towards the safety of his godmother. 

“Severus, what’s wrong?” Minerva asked as the child came sprinting towards her and quickly hid behind her, wrapping his small arms around one of her legs.

“Please don’t let the giant man hurt me!” Severus cried hysterically. 

Minerva scanned the grounds with confusion, knowing that the castle wards would prevent anyone who wasn't approved from entering the grounds. Spotting the person who Severus had been referring to, she smiled. Hagrid must have recently returned to Hogwarts after his summer holiday away from the castle. 

“Severus, that’s just Hagrid. He’s the groundskeeper here at Hogwarts. He’s very nice and would never hurt you,” Minerva explained. Twisting around, she gently pried the child’s hands off of her leg and lifted him into her arms. “Why don’t we go say hello?”

Severus shook his head and buried his face in the crook of her neck. 

“I promise it’ll be okay. Hagrid is a gentle, kind-hearted person who wouldn’t even hurt a fly,” she said reassuringly. 

“Professor McGonagall! It’s good ter see ya,” Hagrid exclaimed as they approached. “Who’ve you got there?”

“It is good to see you as well, Hagrid. This is Severus, Albus’ son and my godson,” Minerva introduced him. “Can you say hello to Hagrid, Sevvie?” she coaxed, rubbing the little boy’s back reassuringly.

Severus’ only response was a whimper as he attempted to bury himself in Minerva’s arms. He knew that his Aunt Minnie would never let anyone hurt him, but he was still too scared to face the giant man. 

“He’s a shy one, eh?” Hagrid observed. “Ya know, I think I might have an animal that Severus might like ter see,” he added.

Minerva pursed her lips. “It’s not anything dangerous, is it Hagrid?”

Hagrid shook his head. “Nah, I got back ter Hogwarts last night and was walkin’ through the Forbidden Forest when I came across an injured unicorn with a brok’n leg. She should be restin’ behind me hut.”

Severus shifted slightly upon hearing that. The giant man had an actual unicorn that he could see? His fists still tightly clenching Minerva’s robes, he chanced a quick glance over his shoulder. 

“Hey there, littl’ one. I’m Hagrid,” the man said gently. 

Severus observed him carefully. He was very tall and wide, but his eyes were kind and gentle. He was smiling in a friendly manner, and there wasn’t anything about him that seemed threatening besides his size.

“I’m Severus,” he said shyly. 

“It’s nice ter meet you, Severus. Would you like ter see the unicorn I’m takin’ care of?”

Severus nodded silently, allowing Minerva to place him back on the ground and take his hand instead. 

Hesitantly, he followed Hagrid to where a small, pure white unicorn was resting by the pumpkin patch. 

“Approach nice and slow, Severus,” Hagrid advised. “She’s jus’ a foal, so we don’t wanna spook her.”

With Minerva’s encouragement, he let go of her hand and carefully approached the unicorn. She was about the size of a miniature pony, with a short, white horn. Her leg was wrapped in a cast, and she was lying down on the ground. 

“Hi there, baby unicorn. I’m Sevvie.” He knelt down, cautiously holding out his hand for the foal to sniff. The unicorn licked him in response, causing him to giggle. 

“Hey, that tickles!” His eyes widened in surprise when the magical creature laid her head in his lap and whinnied. 

“Looks like she wants to be yer friend, Severus,” Hagrid chuckled. 

Severus nodded, a look of awe on his face as he reached down to gently stroke the unicorn’s soft head. He had read that unicorns were considered the most sacred magical creatures in existence by the wizarding world, and to touch one was a blessing seldom granted to humans. That’s why he could hardly believe that a unicorn was asking _him_ to pet her. Tobias had always drilled it into his head that no one would ever want to get near a repulsive freak like him, but here was a unicorn, the purest of creatures, laying her head in his lap.

“Do you have a name?” Severus asked softly. 

The unicorn neighed in response and gently butted her head against his chest. 

“Do you want me to give you a name?” Taking the slight noise that she made as a yes, he looked at her thoughtfully. She was a pure white color with a milky white horn and a coat that seemed to emit a soft, magical glow that shone in the light. 

“How about Moonstone?” he proposed. Moonstone was the name of a potions ingredient, but the properties of the stone seemed to fit her. The unicorn licked him in approval, and Severus smiled. “Moonstone it is, then.” 

From a few yards away, Minerva observed the whole scene with astonishment. The unicorn actually seemed to be communicating with her godson! She had never heard of a unicorn allowing a human such close contact before. “Hagrid, have you ever seen anything like this before?” she whispered. 

Hagrid shook his head. “Can’t say I have. Unicorns only allow the purest of souls to touch them, and usually they prefer the touch of women. Young Severus is clearly a very special lad.”

Minerva nodded, a knowing smile on her lips. “Yes, he certainly is.”

The two watched from a distance as the unicorn playfully head butted the boy, eliciting a carefree laugh from the child. Severus wrapped his arms around her and laid his head next to hers, as if listening to the unicorn speak. After a minute, he nodded sadly and stood up. 

“Aunt Minnie, Hagrid, I think Moonstone wants to say goodbye now,” Severus called softly. 

As they approached, the unicorn slowly rose to her feet. “Are you going to go find your family now, Moonstone?” Severus whispered, happy for his friend, but sad that she would be leaving him. 

Moonstone whinnied in response and gently butted her head against his. Their eyes met, and Severus felt an inexplicable sense of connection and peace as the unicorn seemed to search his very being. 

_Do not worry, little foal. You are no longer alone in this world._

Severus reeled back in shock. Had that been real, or had he just imagined it? He didn’t get a chance to ask because Moonstone abruptly turned around and galloped into the Forbidden Forest, disappearing from sight a few seconds later. 

He stared after her, barely noticing when Minerva placed her hand on his shoulder. 

“That was a privilege to witness, Severus. The unicorn seemed to really like you,” Minerva commented. 

Severus nodded. He thought about telling his godmother what he’d heard the unicorn say, but he decided that it wasn’t something he needed to share. The connection he’d experienced when Moonstone had met his eyes had felt deeply personal, and he wanted it to remain that way.

“I named her Moonstone,” he offered quietly. 

Minerva smiled faintly, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. Then together, deep in their own thoughts, they walked back to the castle for lunch. 

* * *

“And then Moonstone licked my hand which tickled, and then she put her head in my lap!” Severus narrated excitedly to his daddy and the other professors in the Great Hall. 

“That is truly incredible, my boy. I wish I could have been there to witness it,” Albus responded, scooping some vegetables onto the child’s plate.

Severus pouted as peas were added to his lunch of hot dogs and mac and cheese. He hated eating vegetables, but his daddy and Aunt Minerva always made sure he ate them with both his lunch and dinner. They made him eat fruit with his breakfast, but he didn’t mind that as much. At least the fruit was sweet. 

“How are everyone’s preparations coming along for the new school year?” Minerva inquired, placing another heaping spoonful of peas on Severus’ place. 

“Aunt Minnie, Daddy already gave me peas,” Severus whined, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. 

“You need to eat more vegetables than what your father gave you,” Minerva said sternly, refusing to relent. “And you know that puppy dog look doesn’t work on me.”

Severus sulked in response, knowing that it was pointless to continue arguing. His puppy dog look worked on his Aunt Pomona and sometimes his daddy, but his Aunt Minerva was always immune to it. 

As the adults started discussing boring school business, Severus sullenly eyed the green spheres of doom sitting on his plate. Maybe he could hide them in a napkin while the grownups were distracted? 

Deciding to first focus on the food that he did like, he happily munched on his hot dog, occasionally alternating with bites of mac and cheese. As the conversation continued around him, Severus furtively kept an eye on who was speaking, just waiting for the right moment. His opportunity appeared when Aunt Pomona, who was sitting opposite from him, began to speak. As everyone’s attention turned away from his direction, the six-year-old hastily shoved his peas into a napkin, folding it up and hiding the evidence in his lap. 

“I don’t think so, young man.” 

Severus gulped and turned to see Albus looking at him sternly. “What do you mean, Daddy?” he asked innocently. 

He heard his Uncle Horace snort and mutter something like, “That one’s getting sorted into my house,” to which his Aunt Minerva responded with a dirty glare.

The child didn’t have time to wonder what that was about because Albus had already waved his wand, and the napkin hiding the peas was levitated out of his lap and onto the table. His daddy silently uncrumpled the napkin and dumped the peas back onto his plate, much to Severus’ disappointment. 

“You know you have to eat your vegetables, Severus. Don’t let me catch you doing that again, or I’ll give you double the amount next time, understood?” Albus warned. 

“Fine, I just won’t let you catch me next time,” the child muttered under his breath. 

Albus raised an eyebrow at the cheeky response. “Care to repeat that, young man?”

Severus pouted at his dad’s disapproving look. “I mean, yes, sir,” he mumbled, his lower lip sticking out adorably. He sighed before picking up his spoon and reluctantly shoving a spoonful of gross peas into his mouth.

Albus hid an amused smile as his son petulantly ate his peas, scowling the whole time. The six-year-old had been quite strategic in picking the right moment to hide his vegetables. Combined with his feigned ignorance and innocent expression, Severus would have been quite convincing if Albus hadn’t been keeping an eye on the boy and witnessed the act himself. Horace was right; Severus certainly had the cunning of a Slytherin, no matter how much Minerva argued for the child’s Gryffindor traits. 

Glancing down, he noticed that his son was about half way through his peas. After he finished, it would be “quiet time” for the young boy. He’d originally called it nap time, but the six-year-old had thrown a spectacular tantrum about being a big boy who didn’t need a nap like a baby. After that disaster, Albus had conceded and started calling it “quiet time” instead. Severus didn’t have to take a nap, but he was supposed to rest or play quietly in his room for an hour. 

“Albus, how is the paperwork coming along for the Board’s approval of our budget this year?” Minerva asked, interrupting him from his thoughts.

“The paperwork is as tedious as ever, my dear,” the headmaster said, his eyes twinkling. “However, I have spoken with the school governors, and they have agreed to increase the funding for our core academic classes by ten percent.”

“Oh, that’s absolutely wonderful!”

“It’s certainly about time!”

“How in Merlin’s name did you manage to convince them?”

“Especially Abraxas Malfoy—he’s single-handedly denied our requests for a budget increase for the past five years!”

Albus chuckled. “I believe Abraxas is willing to be quite a bit more generous this year given that his son, Lucius, is starting at Hogwarts this fall.”

“Of course that is the man’s reasoning,” Minerva huffed. “However, I am grateful for the additional funding. The students deserve the best education we can give them.”

Horace sighed. “The boy’s probably a menace at potions if Abraxas has approved a ten percent budget increase.” 

Everyone laughed, well aware that the potions master often had to order multiple shipments of cauldrons throughout the year in order to replace the ones the students destroyed.

“Horace, I’ve been meaning to ask, is there any chance that you could brew another batch of headache reliever for the infirmary stock?” Poppy asked hopefully. “If not, I can order from St. Mungo’s, but the quality isn’t as good as yours.”

“Of course, Poppy,” Horace agreed. “I will be away from Hogwarts this afternoon, but I should have time to brew a batch tomorrow or the next day.”

“Wonderful, thank you.”

“Are you going anywhere exciting?” Pomona inquired.

Horace shook his head. “Not in particular, just errands. I have to purchase a few potions ingredients for my personal stores, and then I’ll stop by the stationery store to pick up some training quills for students who may need them. Albus, do you think Severus might like a training quill?”

The headmaster nudged his son who was grudgingly shoving his last spoonful of peas into his mouth. “Would you like Uncle Horace to get you a training quill, Sev?” 

“What’s a training quill?” Severus asked, swallowing the last of his gross green monsters with relief. No more yucky vegetables until dinner time!

“A training quill is like a mix between a muggle pen and a wizarding quill. It will help you learn how to properly hold and write with a quill so that you’re comfortable with it by the time you’re old enough to go to Hogwarts,” Albus explained.

Severus nodded seriously. That sounded like an important skill to have. “I would like one, please,” he said politely.

Horace held back a laugh at the six-year-old’s use of his “grown-up” voice. It was absolutely adorable, although everyone knew better than to tell the little boy that. “Of course, Severus. I’ll try to find one that is Slytherin emerald green, your favorite color,” he replied with a pointed smirk at Minerva.

Albus, catching the warning signs of his deputy headmistress’ imminent tirade, decided it would be best if he and Severus made a hasty retreat.

“I’m afraid I must return to my office to finish up some paperwork. I wish you all a good afternoon,” the headmaster said, briskly rising from his chair. “Come along, Severus.”

The child climbed off of his chair and started to follow his daddy, only to stop before reaching the door. Turning his head around, he said, “Aunt Minnie, please don’t be too hard on Uncle Horace for thinking I’ll be in Slytherin! I really want a training quill, and he won’t make it to Diagon Alley if he’s arguing with you all afternoon.” With a cheeky grin at their shocked faces, he scampered out the door.

“I must concede, Horace,” Minerva finally managed to say. “Six years old and already intelligently manipulating events in his favor. Perhaps Severus would do well in Slytherin.”

Horace laughed. “Thank you, Minerva. The boy is still quite young, but I do believe he’ll end up in my house. What do you think, Albus?”

The headmaster smiled. While Severus certainly had the cunning of a snake and the courage of a lion, he also had quite a thirst for knowledge based on his eagerness to read any book that he could get his hands on. His son was extremely bright and intelligent, and he had a feeling that Severus’ passion for learning would only grow over the years. 

“I think he will be in Ravenclaw,” Albus said, his blue eyes twinkling. He left the Great Hall then, humming cheerfully as his opinion set off a whole new debate, this time with Filius involved. 

Reaching their quarters, Albus poked his head into Severus’ room and found him lying on his bed, reading a potions book. Satisfied that the child was resting, Albus entered his office, letting out a small sigh. It was time for his least favorite responsibility as headmaster—filling out paperwork. 

* * *

_Add the flobberworm mucus and standard ingredient herbs to the cauldron. Once the potion has reached 100 degrees Celsius, add three pinches of finely ground lavender powder. Stir twelve times counterclockwise, then let simmer for ten minutes._

The six-year-old closed the potions book with a sigh. He really wanted to try and brew a real potion, but Albus and Uncle Horace had sternly told him that he was never allowed in the lab by himself. Back at Spinner’s End, the rules had been similar. His mum had sometimes secretly brewed potions and bruise salves to heal their injuries, but she’d always said that he wasn’t allowed near a cauldron until he was older. He had only been five when she’d told him that though, and now he was six. He was much more intelligent and mature now. 

Besides, he knew a ton about potions from reading his mum’s old school books, so it seemed like a waste if he never had a chance to use his knowledge until he attended Hogwarts. He was sure that it wouldn’t be too difficult to brew the simple healing draught he’d just read about. And the lab would be empty since Uncle Horace was away for the afternoon… It couldn’t hurt if he just went and took a peek, could it? 

Severus glanced at the clock, noting that it was just a few minutes after the hour. His daddy was busy with paperwork in his office, so it wouldn’t be too difficult to sneak out of their quarters and return without him noticing. Besides, he wasn’t a baby who needed nap time or “quiet time,” as Albus had started calling it. He was a big kid who was perfectly capable of doing big kid things like brewing potions. 

His decision made, the six-year-old tiptoed over to his door and cautiously opened it. Not seeing anyone in sight, he silently crept through their quarters and out the front door, heading for the dungeons. 

The laboratory door opened with a quiet creak, and Severus slipped inside. Looking around, his jaw dropped at the sight of glass vials lining every wall from floor to ceiling. There were at least two hundred different potions on display! He would definitely have to return and try and figure out what they all were once he had more time to explore. 

Opening up his potions book, Severus mentally calculated the brewing time of the healing draught. If he worked quickly, he would have just enough time to brew the potion and return to his room before Albus noticed his disappearance. 

The six-year-old scanned the room, his eyes quickly finding the supplies cabinet. Rifling through the shelves, he identified the ingredients he needed and started to measure, being careful not to cross contaminate. All of the potions books he’d read had said that contaminated ingredients could cause disastrous results. 

Settling down at a workstation, he lit a fire underneath the raised cauldron and waited excitedly for it to heat up. When the cauldron reached the correct temperature, he scooped two blobs of flobberworm mucus into the cauldron followed by three scoops of the standard ingredient mixture. Severus grinned as the potion turned a light purple and started to thicken, just as the book said it should. While it was heating to boiling point, he turned his attention to the lavender. He would need to grind it into a fine powder consistency before adding it to the potion. 

Placing four sprigs of lavender into the mortar, the six-year-old picked up the pestle and started to grind. It was certainly more challenging than he’d anticipated. He hadn’t thought it would be so difficult to hold the mortar steady while grinding an herb. 

While he struggled with the lavender, the child failed to notice as his potion started bubbling dangerously, having heated beyond its boiling point.

“BOOM!”

Severus jumped in fright, the mortar slipping from his hands and shattering into pieces on the floor. 

Looking up, he watched crestfallen as a big, purple cloud appeared over his cauldron. He’d been so focused on preparing the lavender that he’d forgotten to regulate the temperature of the cauldron, and now the first potion he had ever tried to make was ruined. With a disappointed sigh, he gingerly picked up the broken pieces of the mortar, wondering if his Uncle Horace would notice that one was missing.

There was a noise in the distance, and Severus tilted his head in confusion. What was that? His disappointment abruptly turned to pure horror as he recognized the sound of pounding footsteps. Someone was coming.

The door to the laboratory burst open, and Severus was met with an absolutely frantic Minerva McGonagall. 

“Severus! Are you alright?” Minerva gasped anxiously, taking him by the shoulders and looking him over. Severus nodded, and she let out a sigh of relief. Thank Merlin. Her little boy was alright. Turning her attention to the steaming cauldron, she waved her wand twice, vanishing the potion remnants and repairing the mortar. 

Severus barely even noticed as the workstation was magically returned to its original state. He was in _so_ much trouble.

 _“Severus Alexander Dumbledore!_ ” Minerva exploded furiously. “What in Merlin’s name possessed you to think that it was _in any way_ acceptable to sneak into the potions lab and attempt to brew a potion _all by yourself_?”

Severus swallowed hard. He could practically see the steam coming out of his godmother’s ears. “I-I just wanted to look—”

“Just wanted to look? Is that why I found you standing next to an exploded potion? Do you have _any_ idea what could have happened?” Minerva shouted. 

The child hung his head. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, feeling awful. Why had he been such a dunderhead and gone along with this utterly stupid idea of his? 

“Well sorry is not enough, young man. I cannot _believe_ that you attempted to brew a potion for the very first time without any supervision! Think about what could have happened!” Minerva demanded agitatedly. 

“But the cauldron and the mortar are fixed now,” Severus said in a small voice, wrapping his arms around himself for comfort. He hated being yelled at; it reminded him of Tobias when he would get that insane glint in his eyes before going on a drunk rampage. 

“Severus—”

The six-year-old bit his lip hard, trying to contain his tears. He knew that he was in big trouble for breaking the rules and entering the potions lab by himself, but the damage he’d done to the lab had been easily fixed with magic. He didn’t understand why his godmother was so upset this time. He’d broken other rules before like reading after bedtime. 

He was surprised when Minerva’s demeanor suddenly softened, and she knelt down to wrap him in her arms.

“Oh, Severus,” she whispered. “Sometimes I forget just how young you are, and that you don’t yet understand the true consequences of your actions.”

Severus leaned into her comforting embrace but frowned. He did understand consequences and actions. “I was naughty and disobedient, and now I deserve a punishment,” he explained. 

Minerva sighed. “Severus, do you understand what could have happened if you’d been trying to brew a more volatile potion and this had happened?”

Severus bit his lip, not quite understanding. “The explosion would have happened sooner?”

“Severus, I was absolutely petrified when I heard the explosion and realized you were in the lab. For a horrible second, I thought you might have been killed,” Minerva whispered, hugging him tightly. 

Severus swallowed hard. Oh. He hadn’t thought of that.

“Our rules are not just restrictions we made up for fun. They are meant to keep you safe,” Minerva explained. “That’s why you were not allowed to enter the potions lab by yourself. The lab is a dangerous place, especially for a child such as yourself who isn’t trained in defensive magic yet. We all love you so much, Severus. We couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you,” she finished, pressing him close to her chest. 

Tears started streaming down Severus’ cheeks as the full implications of what could have happened started to process. “I’m sorry! I didn’t realize—I didn’t mean to worry you,” he sobbed, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

“I know, Sevvie,” Minerva said quietly, gently rubbing his back. “It’s going to be okay. You are in trouble, but everything will be alright.” Picking the child up, she kissed the top of his head. “I think we should go see your daddy now.”

When they entered Albus’ office, the headmaster immediately rose from his chair upon seeing Severus crying. “Sevvie, what’s wrong?”

Severus tearfully disentangled himself from Minerva and held out his arms in a silent plea to be held by his daddy. Once he was safely in Albus’ arms, he began to cry again. “I’m sorry, Daddy! I’ll never do it again, I swear!” 

Albus looked at Minerva with bewilderment. What was his son talking about?

“It would seem that a certain little boy decided to sneak into the potions lab and brew a potion during quiet time,” Minerva explained softly. “I discovered him brewing when I heard an explosion coming from the lab.”

Albus clutched Severus protectively against his chest. “Was he hurt? Does he need to go to the hospital wing?” he asked worriedly.

Minerva shook her head. “No, he wasn’t hurt, thank Merlin. He didn’t understand why I was so upset over a few broken rules until I explained what could have happened if the potion had been more dangerous, Albus,” she said meaningfully. 

Albus nodded, the twinkle in his blue eyes absent. It was clear that they’d been remiss in explaining the reasons behind their rules for the boy. They would have to remedy that soon. Right now, he needed to focus on the quietly crying child in his arms.

“Severus, I don’t think I need to tell you that I am very disappointed in you for disobeying the rules meant to keep you safe,” he said gravely. “I realize that I did not do a good job of explaining the rules and their reasons, so I am partly to blame. However, you still broke multiple rules, and there are consequences for that.” 

Severus hung his head dejectedly. His daddy’s disappointment in him felt absolutely awful, and he never wanted to experience it again. “I’m sorry, sir,” he whispered. 

Albus felt himself losing his resolve to punish the contrite little boy in his arms, but he quickly disregarded the notion of letting the child get away without a consequence. Severus needed to be able to trust that he would go through with his word, whether for positive or negative matters. He also needed boundaries and rules that were consistently enforced so that he would develop self-restraint and self-discipline over time. 

“Alright then, young man. For sneaking out of our quarters, going into the potions lab unsupervised, and attempting to brew a potion alone, you are grounded for the weekend with an early bedtime. Understood?”

Severus pouted. He hated being grounded, but it was a light punishment considering how naughty he’d been. “Yes, sir.” 

Albus nodded and lowered the child to stand on the floor. “If your Aunt Minerva is free, perhaps she’d be willing to play with you for a bit while I do some more work.”

Minerva nodded, taking Severus’ hand. “Let’s leave your daddy to his paperwork, Sev. We can play together until it’s time for dinner.”

* * *

Severus let out a small yawn as he listened to his Aunt Minerva’s soothing reading voice. She had already helped him bathe and brush his teeth, so now he was just lying in bed with Shadow, trying not to fall asleep while listening to “Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.”

“Alright, Sevvie,” Minerva said, glancing at the time. “It’s time to go to sleep now.”

“Daddy?” Severus asked insecurely. 

“Your daddy will be in shortly to say goodnight,” she assured him. Tucking the covers snugly around the little boy, she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. “Goodnight, Sev. Sleep well.”

“G’night, Aunt Minnie.”

The lights were turned off, and Severus lay quietly in bed, waiting for Albus. His daddy always said goodnight to him, so he didn’t want to fall asleep before he came in. Even though he sometimes pretended to fuss, he secretly treasured getting tucked in by his daddy. 

Fifteen minutes passed, and the child bit his lip worriedly. Albus had never taken this long before to come in and say goodnight. Was the man still angry with him for sneaking out during quiet time and exploring the potions lab? Tobias would’ve been furious with him if he’d directly disobeyed so many rules; his punishment probably would’ve been a beating and no meals for a week. But Albus wasn’t like that, and the punishment he’d received had been light. Still, he had been really naughty. Was it possible that his daddy no longer loved him?

Another half hour went by, and Severus’ worries only increased as he longingly watched the bedroom door, hoping it would open and his daddy would come in and forgive him. 

But Albus never appeared, and eventually the little boy lost his fight to stay awake, falling into a restless sleep.

_“You ungrateful freak!” Albus roared, advancing on the cowering boy. “How dare you disobey me after I so generously allowed you into my home!”_

_Severus whimpered as the man came closer, his belt raised to strike. “I’m sorry, Daddy! I swear I’ll never do it again!”_

_Albus’ eyes flashed with rage. “Don’t you dare call me ‘Daddy,’ you little freak! I would never accept such a disobedient burden like yourself as my son,” he said in a disgusted tone._

_Tears streamed down Severus’ face as Albus confirmed what he already knew. He was just a worthless burden, and no one could ever possibly want him. Why couldn’t he just stop being such a freak so that he could be a good boy and be loved?_

_“Already crying, boy?” Albus spat maliciously. “I’ll give you something real to cry about. Bend over the couch!”_

_Severus fearfully obeyed, clenching his eyes shut as he waited for the punishment to start. He heard the whoosh of the belt flying through the air, and a second later, his backside exploded with pain._

_“Count them, boy,” Albus barked angrily._

_“One, sir!” the child whimpered, trying hard to withhold his cries. His father hated it when he cried like a baby during his punishments. He was supposed to take his discipline silently, like a man._

_The belt landed again. “Two, sir!” Severus choked out._

_Again and again the leather strap came down until Severus was sure that he wouldn’t be able to sit for a month. “Please, I’m sorry,” he begged, trying desperately to appease his furious father._

_“Shut up, freak!” Albus bellowed, giving him a particularly vicious stroke._

_Severus cried out, unable to remain in position over the couch as the beating continued. “Please, stop! I’m sorry!” he pleaded brokenly, thrashing wildly as he tried to escape the belt. “I’m sorry!”_

The six-year-old tossed and turned violently on his bed, distressed whimpers escaping from his lips. “No, please!” 

“Severus, calm down, my boy. Everything is alright. You’re just having a nightmare,” a deep, comforting voice said. 

Severus jolted awake with a cry, tears silently streaming down his cheeks. His breathing erratic, he instinctively curled up into a protective ball, hugging his knees to his chest. He still remembered what the punishment was for noisy little freaks who woke their daddies crying over nothing. 

Taking deep, shaky breaths, he tried to calm the inner terror that was racing throughout his trembling body. He knew that it had just been a nightmare, and that his new daddy would never beat him like Tobias had, but he couldn’t get rid of the tiny voice inside of his head telling him that Albus would someday send him away for being too much trouble.

Noticing a warm hand rubbing soothing circles on his back, Severus timidly peeked up at his adoptive daddy. “I’m very sorry for disturbing you, sir,” he whispered in the broken tone of a young, scared child. 

“You have nothing to apologize for, my boy,” Albus assured him, his voice sounding concerned. “That seemed like a pretty scary nightmare you just had. Do you want to talk about it?”

“But... aren’t you mad at me?” Severus asked in a small, hesitant voice. 

“Why would I be mad at you?” Albus questioned, looking puzzled. 

“Y-You never came in to say goodnight. And then I disturbed you with my nightmare,” the child whispered despondently. 

“Oh, Sevvie,” Albus sighed sorrowfully, placing the little boy on his lap. “I am so sorry for not coming in and saying goodnight. I was caught up with my work, and I didn’t notice the time until an hour after your bedtime.”

“You’re not going to send me away, then? Even though I was really bad?” Severus asked insecurely.

Albus placed a finger under the child’s chin and lifted his head until he was looking into two watery, onyx eyes. “I will never send you away, Sevvie. No matter how naughty you are, you will always be my son. I love you with all my heart, and _nothing_ will ever change that.”

Tears rolled down Severus’ cheeks, and Albus instinctively wrapped the small boy in his arms, rocking him slightly. “It's okay, Sevvie,” he murmured. “I’ve got you.”

Severus sniffled, burying his head in his daddy’s robes. He wasn’t being sent away, and his daddy still loved him; that was all that mattered. His eyes started to close, and he snuggled closer to the comforting warmth of his daddy’s chest. 

“That’s a good boy,” Albus whispered. “Everything will be alright.”


	5. Hogsmeade Primary School

Severus clutched tightly at Minerva’s hand as he stared up at the intimidating stone building before him. This was it. Hogsmeade Primary School. The child nervously bit his lip, his steps faltering beside his godmother. 

“What’s wrong, Sev? Aren’t you excited for your first day of primary?” Minerva asked, nudging him forward. 

The six-year-old stubbornly shook his head. “Don’t wanna go.”

“Sev-”

“Why can’t I stay at Hogwarts?” he whined. 

“Severus, you know that Hogwarts classes start today so none of the professors will be able to supervise you,” Minerva reminded him. “Besides, you would get bored if you had no one to play with all day.” 

“No, I wouldn’t get bored! I promise! Please, can’t I stay in the castle?” Severus pleaded desperately. He didn’t want to go to primary, especially when all of the other kids would already know each other from the previous year. He’d seen what the older boys did to the lower forms at muggle school, and he did not fancy spending the day shoved in a locker.

His godmother sighed in response. “You’re only six years old, Severus. You can’t just spend the school day all by yourself. Don’t you want to play with some other children your age?”

Severus shook his head vigorously. “No, I don’t need playmates! I’ll be fine all alone, I swear, Aunt Minnie!” 

The transfiguration professor glanced at her watch and pursed her lips. She didn’t have much time left before she had to return to Hogwarts for her first class. “Severus, I know that you’re probably nervous about meeting new people, but staying at the castle isn’t an option,” she stated sympathetically yet firmly. “Now, come along. Let’s go meet your new teacher and classmates.”

Severus lowered his head in defeat, desperately fighting back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. While being the new kid at school would be awful, what really terrified him was the possibility that his daddy might realize how nice it was without a little brat around, and then maybe he’d decide to send Severus to an orphanage. 

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Minerva inquired gently, having noticed the little boy’s shaking shoulders. “Are you really that upset about attending primary?”

When the six-year-old finally looked up, his eyes were bright with tears. “W-What if Daddy decides he doesn’t want me anymore?” he whispered desolately. 

Minerva stilled, her eyes closing in sudden realization. She should have expected that the child’s fear of being abandoned would pop up on his first day of primary. While Severus had become increasingly comfortable with Albus over the past few months, the little boy still struggled to truly understand that he was wanted and loved, an insecurity instilled in him by his bastard biological father.

Kneeling down, she rested her hands on the little boy’s shoulders. “Listen to me closely, Severus,” she said, looking straight into his eyes. “Your daddy loves you very much, and he would never let you go, so you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Once your school day is over, your daddy will be waiting right here to pick you up and bring you back to Hogwarts, okay?”

“Promise?” Severus asked in a small voice. 

“I promise.” 

The six-year-old swallowed nervously as his godmother guided him through the hallway towards one of the classrooms. He desperately hoped that wizarding school would be different from muggle school, where he’d always been treated as an outcast by both students and teachers. At least this year, he had a proper school uniform that fit, so he wouldn’t be teased about his baggy, torn clothing again. 

When they reached his assigned classroom, they were met by a young woman with bright red hair. 

“Good morning, Professor McGonagall. Are you here to check in?” she asked with a big smile. 

“Good morning, Miss Prewitt,” Minerva said. “Yes, we are. This is Severus Dumbledore — I believe he’s been assigned to your section?” 

The woman glanced down at her clipboard. “Yes, that is correct. It’s nice to meet you, Severus. My name is Miss Prewitt, and I’ll be your teacher for Year 2,” she explained kindly. 

Severus eyed her warily. He’d had plenty of experience with adults who’d seemed nice in public and then shown their true colors once no one was watching. His Year 1 teacher at muggle primary had seemed friendly on day one, but he’d quickly realized that she saw him as nothing more than a no-good brat from Spinner’s End who purposely lied to get his betters in trouble. Consequently, whenever there was trouble, he’d always been the one who’d gotten his bum smacked with the ruler; the spoiled, rich boys had always gotten off scot-free. 

At least corporal punishment was illegal in the wizarding world, so he didn’t have to worry about his Year 2 teacher smacking his backside. His Aunt Poppy had explained that the magical community believed that every child should be cherished and cared for, and that while the muggle world still legitimized violence against children, the wizarding world did not. She had even been a part of the St. Mungo’s research team that had published a highly influential paper back in the 1950s on the ineffectiveness of physical discipline and its long-term negative effects for children. 

Still, Severus didn’t doubt that his new teacher could find plenty of other creative ways to punish him. After all, this was a magical school. 

The sound of Minerva clearing her throat quickly brought his attention back to the present. “Severus, where are your manners?” she scolded disapprovingly. 

Severus dropped his gaze down to the floor. It was already starting. “It’s nice to meet you, Miss Prewitt,” he mumbled apologetically. 

Miss Prewitt smiled understandingly. “It’s okay. The first day of school can be difficult,” she said reassuringly. “Severus, why don’t you go find a spot on the rug and play with the other children until we’re ready to start?” 

Severus squared his shoulders. He was the new kid here, and he couldn’t afford to show any weakness if he wanted to avoid getting bullied by his classmates. Glancing back at his godmother, he nodded formally. Tobias and his mum had never approved of public displays of affection, and he doubted it would be appropriate in the wizarding world either. “Goodbye, Godmother.” 

Minerva raised an eyebrow at the six-year-old’s sudden change of behavior. “Do I not even get a hug, Severus?” she teased, opening her arms. 

Severus’ cheeks flushed lightly, and he leaned over to give her a quick squeeze. He yelped in surprise when he was swept into a tight, warm hug. 

“Oh, Sevvie. You’re growing up so quickly,” Minerva murmured, pressing his face against her chest. 

“Aunt Minnie!” Severus protested, his cheeks turning bright red. What if the other kids saw? 

“I apologize, Sev,” Minerva chuckled, releasing him from her tight grip and standing up to leave. “Off you go then. Have a good day, and behave yourself!” she called from over her shoulder. 

Taking a deep breath, Severus turned around and nervously looked around the classroom. Most of his new classmates were sitting on the large circular rug in front of the chalkboard, but there were a few kids playing with toys or doing other activities. His face scrunched up in disdain when he noticed two boys mock-wrestling on the floor, seemingly oblivious to the mess they were causing as they bumped into desks and chairs. Dunderheads.

Making his way over to the rug, Severus hesitantly approached a brown-haired boy who was quietly reading a book. “Hello. Do you mind if I sit here?” he asked shyly. 

The brown-haired boy smiled at him. “Not at all. Are you new here? I don’t remember seeing you around last year.”

Severus nodded. “I attended a different primary school for Year 1,” he explained. 

“Oh, that makes sense,” the boy replied with a smile. “I’m Remus Lupin by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Remus,” the six-year-old said formally, making sure to remember the etiquette his Aunt Minerva had drilled into his head. “I’m Severus Dumbledore.” 

Remus’ eyes grew comically wide. “Dumbledore? As in Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts?” he whispered in awe. 

“He’s my dad. He adopted me a couple of months ago,” Severus said shyly. 

“Wow, that’s so cool! Does that mean you live at Hogwarts?” Remus asked excitedly. “I’ve always wanted to go to Hogwarts.” 

Severus nodded enthusiastically. “The castle is super fun! And you’ll be able to go to Hogwarts once you turn eleven, right?” 

“My parents say that I probably won’t be allowed to attend,” Remus sighed despondently. “I have a chronic health condition, so boarding school has never been an option for me.”

Severus tilted his head in confusion. From what he’d read, there were potions that could treat almost every type of illness in the wizarding world. What kind of health condition could Remus possibly have? “Aren’t there potions to cure—hey, watch it!” he exclaimed as one of the boys who’d been mock-wrestling crashed into him. 

“Sorry, mate. Didn’t see you there,” the boy grinned impishly. “Hey, do you wanna have some fun instead of sitting with the boring bookworm here?”

Severus scowled as the boy insulted his new friend. “No, thank you,” he replied a bit coldly. “I much prefer intelligent discourse over primitive activities such as wrestling."

To his left, Remus, evidently having quite an impressive vocabulary himself, chuckled with amusement at the thinly veiled insult. 

Severus shyly smiled at the other boy, glad that he’d finally made a friend who seemed to understand him. He knew that his linguistic abilities were quite advanced for his age, but that was simply because the only books he’d had access to growing up were his mum’s old school books. At least Remus seemed to appreciate his precocious vocabulary, unlike the muggle boys who had often bullied him for sounding like he’d “swallowed a dictionary.” 

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the black-haired boy who was currently gaping at him, clearly aghast. 

“Hey, Siri! Who’re ya talking to?” asked the black-haired boy’s mate as he sauntered up to them. 

“We’ve got _another_ brainy bookworm, Jamie,” his friend groaned, having recovered from Severus’ retort. 

“Who in their right mind would choose reading over playing? Bonkers, the whole lot of them. Sometimes, I really don’t understand you, Remus,” the other boy lamented dramatically.

Remus sighed. “Severus, meet my obnoxious, arrogant, and somehow friends, James and Sirius.” 

“Ya know you love us, Remus! Hey, you weren't in our class last year,” James noticed, his eyes landing on Severus.

“No, I attended a different school,” Severus replied stiffly, glancing at the brown-haired boy called James. He looked vaguely familiar to someone he’d met before, but he couldn’t place it. 

“Your name’s Severus? Sounds more like _Snivellus_ to me,” Sirius teased. 

James smirked. “I think I did see him sniveling when he hugged his mummy goodbye this morning.”

Severus’ face turned red. “I was not!” he protested indignantly. “My godmother just wanted a hug before leaving.” 

The two boys laughed. “Sure, _Snivellus_. Whatever you say. Did you cry when you said bye-bye to your daddy this morning as well?”

Severus scowled fiercely, but it was a bit too wobbly to be believable. He _had_ been embarrassingly clingy when saying goodbye to Albus that morning. After all, he was a big boy now! He shouldn’t need his daddy with him all of the time. The six-year-old swallowed hard. He could feel tears stinging his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He was not a baby who would cry at a few hurtful words. 

“Aw, is poor little _Snivellus_ going to snivel some more?” Sirius mocked. 

“Lay off, you two. You’re being mean. I remember _your_ mum refusing to let you go on our first day of primary, Jamie,” Remus said quietly.

James rolled his eyes. “You’re so sensitive, Remus. Severus knows we’re just taking the mickey out of him.”

“What’s going on over there, children?” All four boys looked up to see Miss Prewitt approaching them with a stern look on her face. 

“Nothing, Miss Prewitt,” Sirius and James chorused innocently. 

Severus swallowed hard when the teacher’s discerning gaze landed on him. 

“Severus? Is everything alright?” 

The six-year-old nodded and kept his eyes trained on the floor. Mouth shut, eyes down. That was the safest way to survive. Besides, being a tattletale would only end up worse for him in the long run. No one liked a tattletale. 

“Very well,” Miss Prewitt finally said, recognizing that the child didn’t want to talk about it. Turning to face the class, she called for the students’ attention. “Class is starting now, children. Everyone sit down on the rug in a circle, please. We’re going to start our day by sharing something fun that we did over the summer.”

“Why didn’t you tell Miss Prewitt that they were being mean to you?” Remus whispered as they were all settling down into a circle. 

Severus only shrugged, not wanting to draw Miss Prewitt’s attention to him again. He was the new kid here, so it was safest to keep his head down until he figured out how things worked. 

“Miss Prewitt is fair, Severus. They would’ve gotten in trouble,” Remus insisted, as if sensing why Severus was reluctant to speak. “I swear they’re usually not this bad, though. Siri and Jamie like to tease and pull pranks, but they rarely cross the line into bullying. Sirius is usually the worst of the two, but I think that’s because of his fam—”

“Ahem. Remus,” Miss Prewitt spoke in a slightly scolding tone, having noticed the whispering. “Would you like to start?”

The brown-haired boy blushed. “Sorry, Miss Prewitt. Erm, over the summer, I traveled to Italy with my parents where we visited a lot of the historical sites in Rome.”

Miss Prewitt smiled. “I’m sure that must have been quite an enjoyable trip, especially given your interest in history. Thank you for sharing, Remus.” 

Her gaze shifted to her left where Severus was sitting. “Would you like to go next, Severus? Why don't you also introduce yourself to the class with your name and your favorite animal,” she suggested warmly. 

Severus gulped nervously as everyone turned to stare at him with obvious curiosity. “Um hi, my name is Severus, but I also go by Sev. Uh, my favorite animal is a panther, and something fun I did over the summer was that I got to play with a baby unicorn,” he finished, quickly dropping his eyes back to the rug. He fidgeted uncomfortably when he heard the gasps of surprise from his classmates. 

“Really?” 

“A real unicorn?”

“But I thought they only liked girls!”

“Quiet down, class! That sounds like an extraordinary experience, Severus. Thank you for sharing,” Miss Prewitt said kindly. “James, it’s your turn next.”

Severus barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes as his classmate enthusiastically boasted about attending the Quidditch World Cup. While Severus enjoyed the occasional ride on his training broom, Quidditch itself wasn’t something he found very appealing. James, on the other hand, was clearly one of those Quidditch fanatics who fawned like a mindless dunderhead over whatever new broom was being displayed at Quality Quidditch Supplies. 

Glancing around, Severus hid a smirk when he noticed that the majority of his classmates looked bored to death as James continued talking. Next to him, Remus let out a quiet, resigned sigh and started to play with a loose thread on the rug. It was evident that being subjected to James’ Quidditch obsession was a common occurrence for the class. 

When morning circle time was over, Miss Prewitt directed them over to the desks which were organized in groups of four. Severus took a seat next to Remus, quietly groaning when he saw James and Sirius making their way over. 

“Mind if we join you?” Sirius asked, a cocky grin on his face.

“What are you two planning?” Remus asked warily, well aware of his friends’ propensity for mischief. 

“Planning? Us?” James protested dramatically. “You wound us with your lack of faith!”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Jamie…”

“Seriously, mate. We’re just trying to be friendly with the new kid here.” 

“It’s fine, Remus,” Severus sighed, knowing it was pointless to try and argue. “Let them sit here.”

“See? I knew we’d be the best of friends,” Sirius smirked. 

Severus threw the other boy a dirty glare but didn’t bother to respond. He’d dealt with kids like James and Sirius back at muggle primary. The best way to get rid of the annoying dunderheads was to simply ignore their antics until they got bored and found another target to bother. 

“Alright, class,” Miss Prewitt announced, calling the students’ attention back to her. “Our next activity requires both your creativity and the language skills that you worked on last year. Your assignment is to draw whatever makes you happy and then describe your artwork in one complete sentence. If anyone needs help with their sentence, please raise your hand, and I’ll come over.”

Severus glanced down at the blank piece of paper in front of him, wondering what he should draw. What was something that made him happy? Brewing potions with his potions kit was always fun. But so was exploring the castle and playing outside with his daddy and Aunt Minerva. 

He poked Remus on the shoulder. “What are you going to draw?”

Remus tilted his head thoughtfully. “I think I’ll draw my visit to the Colosseum over the summer. My parents bought wizarding tour passes before we portkeyed to Italy, so we were able to visit all of the muggle-restricted areas like the Undergrounds and arena floor. It was wicked to learn about the magical history of the site!” Remus explained enthusiastically.

Severus’ eyes widened in shock. “They have special tours of historical sites just for wizards?”

He heard a snort and narrowed his eyes at the boy sitting across from him. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. I simply didn’t realize they’d started letting _mudbloods_ into elite wizarding primary schools such as this one,” Sirius drawled, a slight sneer in his voice. 

Severus shrank back at the unexpected vitriol in the other boy’s tone. He didn’t know what the word “mudblood” meant, but he could tell it certainly wasn’t a compliment.

“Sirius, mate—” James began hesitantly, looking decidedly uncomfortable. 

“Sirius Orion Black!”

All four boys’ heads snapped up to see Miss Prewitt briskly striding over to their table. 

“We do not use language like that, young man,” she admonished furiously. “You owe Severus an apology, immediately.”

To Severus’ surprise, the black-haired boy looked genuinely ashamed of himself.

“Sorry, Severus. I didn’t mean it,” Sirius mumbled, his shoulders slumped. 

“What does that word mean?” Severus whispered, taken aback by the sudden change in the other boy’s behavior. 

Remus fidgeted awkwardly. “Erm…well, in the wizarding world, some of the older pureblood families place a lot of importance on blood status.” 

Seeing Severus’ confused look, he continued speaking. 

“Basically, there are three levels of blood purity: purebloods, half-bloods, and muggle-borns. Purebloods are those whose family trees are completely magical. Half-bloods typically have one magical parent and one muggle parent or grandparent, and muggle-borns are wizards or witches born from two muggle parents,” Remus quietly explained. “The m-word is a derogatory term for muggle-borns and basically means dirty blood.”

Severus bit his lip worriedly. His daddy and the other professors had never mentioned blood status being an issue before. “D-Does it make a difference if you’re not a pureblood?”

Remus shook his head. “Not to most. Although some of the older, traditionally dark pureblood families still discriminate by blood status…” he trailed off awkwardly. 

“What Remus is trying to say is that my family is a bunch of wankers,” Sirius interjected humorlessly. “My mother thinks that purebloods are better than everyone else, and my father always follows her lead, so I’ve been raised with that pureblood ideology. I don’t believe in that crap, though, I promise! I’m different from the rest of the Blacks,” he said, almost desperately.

“Yeah, Sirius’ parents are all cold and strict, so he usually spends as much time as he’s allowed at my family’s manor,” James added. “We’re also purebloods, but we don’t believe in blood purity.” 

Severus nodded, a contemplative expression on his face. He still thought Sirius was rather annoying and arrogant, but at least his classmate had apologized. And he could certainly empathize with wanting to escape from an unhappy home. He’d never had a friend whom he could stay with to avoid Tobias, but at least he’d been able to escape to the nearby park. 

“Cheer up, mate,” James said, playfully shoving his despondent friend. “Hey, how about we all pull a prank? First day of Year 2 and all—we have to mark the day somehow!” he exclaimed eagerly, his eyes dancing with mischief. 

“I’m not sure if this is a good idea, Jamie,” Remus said apprehensively. 

“Oh c’mon, Remus,” James whined. “It’ll be fun!”

Remus sighed. “Alright, fine. But only if it’s a small, harmless prank!” he insisted. “We don’t want a repeat of the last time we tried to pull off a big prank and got caught instead.” 

James rolled his eyes. “I remember, Remus. This will just be for laughs, nothing major.”

Severus gave Remus a curious look, surprised to learn that his friend was a secret prankster. He wouldn’t have expected it from the quiet boy, although Severus suspected that others might say the same about him. While he was normally a fairly well-behaved child, he did have a secret fondness for causing mischief. As long as he wasn’t caught, of course. Getting caught usually meant a long lecture from his Aunt Minnie, and that was never fun. 

“What about you, Sev? Want to join us?” Sirius grinned.

Severus crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. He hadn’t forgotten that they’d made fun of him that very morning. “It depends,” he answered stiffly. “Are you going to call me Snivellus again?”

Both boys shook their heads apologetically. “No mate, we’re sorry we teased you in the first place. Truce, yeah?”

Severus tilted his head as he contemplated their offer. School would be much easier if he didn’t have to deal with any bullies, and causing a bit of trouble did sound like fun. “Alright, truce,” he agreed after a moment. “What’s the plan, then?” 

James grinned mischievously. “Wicked, so I was thinking…”

After rejecting James’ first few suggestions—Severus really had no idea why his classmate thought that setting off a dungbomb in their own classroom would be amusing, especially since they’d also have to smell it—the four boys finally settled on a suitable prank. 

Their plan was implemented during break time when all of the children went outside to play. While Remus distracted Miss Prewitt with a history question, Severus, James, and Sirius snuck back into the classroom and took out a hidden stash of spider drawings that they’d secretly made during arts and crafts. With immense concentration, the boys were able to control their magic just enough to send a small spark into each spider, creating the illusion that they were moving. The most difficult part completed, they scattered the spiders across the floor, the desks, and the chairs. 

“Hurry up, Miss Prewitt looks like she’s getting suspicious of Remus!” Severus hissed from the window, having been assigned lookout duty.

“That’s enough fake spiders, Siri. Let’s go!” James whispered. 

Quickly, all three boys hurried outside to rejoin their classmates, relieved that Miss Prewitt didn’t seem to have noticed their absence.

“That was a close one!” Remus exclaimed as he joined them on the playground. “Miss Prewitt was starting to question why I desperately wanted to know so much about the Goblin Rebellion of 1612.”

James rolled his eyes. “Are you serious, mate? Of all the history topics to ask about, you chose the most boring one?”

“He’s not Sirius, I’m Sirius!” Sirius piped up, eliciting groans from James and Remus.

Severus rolled his eyes. “Your wit astounds me, Siri,” he commented dryly. 

Sirius stuck out his tongue in retaliation, and Severus responded goofily by sticking out his own. After all, he was only six years old, so it was okay to act immature at times. At least, that’s what his daddy and Aunt Minerva always told him whenever they thought he was being too serious and worrying about grownup things. 

“So, did you manage to set up the prank?” Remus asked excitedly. He grinned when he received three sly smirks in return. “Wicked.”

The four boys practically vibrated with anticipation as they followed their classmates back inside at the end of break time. This was the moment of truth for every prankster involved: would it be successful? 

“SPIDER!” came a high-pitched shriek. 

Severus exchanged subtle smirks of triumph with his fellow pranksters as the classroom quickly became absolute pandemonium. Some students were taking refuge on top of the desks, some were running around and screaming, and others were trying unsuccessfully to kill the fake spiders. 

The four pranksters were huddling together in a corner, trying to muffle their laughter at their peers’ reactions. They could tell that none of their classmates were actually scared, and that just made the prank even more amusing. 

“Calm down, class!” Miss Prewitt shouted to be heard over the chaos. “They’re just paper spiders,” she explained, waving her wand and vanishing them. As the students gradually settled down and returned to their seats, Miss Prewitt narrowed her eyes and surveyed the room. 

Severus swallowed hard and quickly schooled his features as her discerning eyes landed on him and his friends. 

“You four boys wouldn’t happen to know anything about this, would you?” Miss Prewitt asked shrewdly. 

Severus and Remus silently shook their heads as James and Sirius innocently chorused a practiced, “No, Miss Prewitt.”

The teacher skeptically pursed her lips. She had no doubt that Remus had been chosen to distract her while the two troublemakers, and perhaps Severus as well, had pulled off the prank. After all, no six-year-old was as interested in learning about the Goblin Rebellion of 1612 as Remus had pretended to be during the break. However, without any proof, there was nothing she could do. “Very well,” she reluctantly relented. “Take out your training quills, class. We’ll be working on writing the alphabet today.”

As the students pulled out their training quills, Severus smirked at his fellow conspirators. Success.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and before he knew it, Severus’ first day of Year 2 was over. Currently, he was sitting outside with Remus and James and waiting for his daddy to arrive. Sirius had already been picked up by his father—a tall, foreboding wizard who had expressed clear displeasure at being forced to hear the voices of children. According to James, Sirius’ daddy was one of those grownups who felt that children should be seen and not heard, a sentiment that Tobias had also held and strictly enforced. Severus shivered as he recalled the punishment his biological father had given him the last time he’d seen the man. The six-year-old would be forever grateful to the aurors who had rescued him and brought him to be adopted by his daddy. 

But speaking of his daddy, where was the man? Severus anxiously chewed on his lip, his eyes tracking every person who apparated into the schoolyard. He knew that his Aunt Minerva had promised that Albus would be there to pick him up, but his daddy did have a tendency to become immersed in his work. What if his daddy forgot about him, and he was abandoned all alone at the school? 

“Sev, is something wrong?” Remus asked in a concerned tone. 

“Yeah mate, you’re looking a bit pale. If you’re worried about getting in trouble for our prank, they’ll never be able to prove it was us,” James added. 

Severus quickly shook his head. “No, I’m fine. Really,” he lied, trying to sound convincing as his friends eyed him skeptically.

“If you’re fine, then I’m a horrible Quidditch player. Which I’m not,” James said seriously. “What’s wrong, Sev?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll tell you if you stop pestering me.” He sighed when his friends looked at him expectantly. “I-I’m just a bit worried that my dad might forget about me,” he admitted quietly. 

“Why would he forget about you?” James asked, confused.

Severus shrugged. “I dunno,” he mumbled. 

“Professor Dumbledore isn’t going to forget about you, Severus,” Remus assured him confidently. 

It was James’ turn to gape at Severus. “Your dad is THE Albus Dumbledore?” he exclaimed.

Severus was just about to respond when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of hideous purple robes appear. Relief coursed through Severus’ body. His daddy had come for him. 

“DADDY!”

Before Albus could even say a word, Severus had rushed over to him and thrown his arms around the man’s legs. 

Albus’ eyebrows furrowed in concern as he noticed his son’s slightly trembling form. Crouching down, he pulled the little boy into his arms and gently rubbed soothing circles on the child’s back. “What’s wrong, Sev?” he asked worriedly. 

“I-I wasn’t sure if you’d remember me,” Severus admitted, his voice muffled by his daddy’s cloak. 

“Oh, Sevvie,” Albus whispered sadly, hugging him closer. “I know I can sometimes be forgetful, but I would _never_ leave you behind,” he promised. 

“I’m sorry,” Severus said in a small voice. He could tell that he’d made his daddy sad by doubting him. “I was only worried ‘cause it’s the first day of Hogwarts, and I know you’re really busy with work, so I thought you might forget about me since you haven’t had a kid before,” he rushed to explain. 

“I’m not upset with you, Sevvie,” Albus assured him softly. “It’s perfectly natural to be worried when something new and big happens, like starting at a new school and being away from Hogwarts without me or your Aunt Minnie for the first time.” 

Severus snuggled further into his arms. “Okay.” He perked up when he saw both James and Remus gaping up at his dad with hero-worship in their eyes. “Do you want to meet my new friends?” he asked eagerly. 

Albus nodded and gently set him down on his feet. “I would love to.”

Severus tugged his daddy over to where his friends sat, rolling his eyes at their awestruck behaviour. “Daddy, these are from my friends, Remus and James. I think they already know who you are based on their gaping fish impressions,” he teased. Both boys blushed and promptly closed their mouths. 

“Severus, be nice,” Albus scolded, eliciting a little pout from the six-year-old. “It’s nice to meet you, boys,” the headmaster said kindly. “James, you look very similar to one of my close friends. Am I correct in assuming that your father is Charlus Pot—”

“Daddy!” James shouted suddenly, sprinting past the headmaster. 

“Ah, I see I was correct,” Albus commented, smiling at the man striding towards them. 

Severus tilted his head in confusion as James leapt into his father’s arms. Charlus was clearly the person James had reminded him of when he’d first encountered his classmate, but he couldn’t remember where he’d seen the man before. He definitely hadn’t met James before that morning, so why in Merlin’s name did his father seem so familiar? 

“Jamie, my little troublemaker!” Charlus greeted his son fondly. “Hello Remus. Your mother informed you that I would be picking you up today, correct?” 

Remus nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Excellent.” Charlus turned to the headmaster with a smile. “Good afternoon, Albus. How are you doing? I must admit I hadn’t expected to see you here.” 

“I am doing as well as ever,” Albus replied cheerfully. “I was unaware that young James was attending Hogsmeade Primary School, otherwise I would’ve arranged a playdate sooner. As it is, it seems that our sons have become friends.”

Charlus looked rather confused. “Your s—?” He suddenly froze, his eyes flying to the small child standing next to his old friend. “Severus,” he breathed in sudden realization. 

Severus stepped back nervously as the man’s intense gaze abruptly shifted to him. He felt a slight tingle of magic ripple across his body and quickly grabbed his daddy’s hand. What was happening? 

“It’s okay, Severus,” Albus reassured him quietly. 

“Daddy, why are you doing a health scan on Severus?” James asked, having recognized the familiar glow of his father’s wandless magic.

Charlus blinked in surprise, and suddenly the feeling of magic disappeared. 

“I do apologize, Severus. I didn’t mean to startle you,” Charlus said apologetically. “Sometimes when my magic recognizes a child who has previously been in my care, it’s a bit overeager to help,” he explained. 

Severus’ eyes widened as he finally realized why the wizard looked so familiar. “Auror Potter,” he whispered in recognition. This was the auror who had rescued him from Tobias and brought him to St. Mungo’s. 

“It is good to see you again, Severus. I am glad that you are much healthier and happier than the first time we met,” Charlus said quietly. 

Severus nodded. “Yes, sir. Thank you for taking care of me that night. I’m sorry I wasn’t better behaved,” he mumbled sheepishly, remembering how he had tried to escape from the auror. 

“There is no need to apologize, child,” Charlus said sympathetically. “You were understandably scared. I am just thankful that we were alerted to the situation.” 

“How in Merlin’s name do you and Jamie’s dad know each other, Sev?” Remus suddenly blurted out, no longer able to keep quiet. 

James echoed the sentiment. He didn’t remember his father mentioning a boy named Severus before. 

“Erm, I, well—” Severus stuttered, not sure what to say. He really wasn’t ready to tell anyone the truth about his biological father and mother yet.

“Severus and I met while I was on patrol duty in a muggle town one night,” Charlus filled in smoothly. 

Severus let out a silent breath of tension and shot the auror a grateful look. James and Remus didn’t need to know the truth until he was ready to tell them. 

“But why were you patrolling in a muggle town?” James persisted. 

“I’m sure both of you boys have heard the news of the dark lord Voldemort rising to power recently,” Charlus said. 

James and Remus nodded. The destruction and deaths caused by the rising dark lord and his followers was in The Daily Prophet almost every day.

“Well, the Ministry has decided that aurors should be posted in a few muggle towns in case Voldemort and his Death Eaters should strike,” Charlus explained.

Severus noticed that his daddy’s eyes were sad when Auror Potter was talking. Did his daddy know someone who this Lord Voldemort had killed?

“Daddy?” he whispered. 

Albus glanced down at him and absentmindedly rested a hand on his shoulder. “It’s nothing, Severus. Just thinking about an old student of mine who went down a dangerous path,” he murmured. A moment later, he seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts, and he smiled reassuringly at his son. “Don’t worry about it, Sev.” 

“Well Albus, I’m afraid the boys and I had better get going,” Charlus said, glancing at his watch.

Albus smiled. “Of course. I hope you all have a good afternoon.”

“Thank you, Albus. You as well.”

“Bye Severus!”

“Bye Remus! Bye Jamie!” Severus waved as his friends apparated away. 

Taking his daddy’s offered hand, he looked up. “Are we going back to Hogwarts now?”

Albus eyes’ twinkled. “Not quite yet. I thought you might like to celebrate your first day of wizarding primary with an ice cream at Florean Fortescue’s?” 

Severus’ beaming smile was the only answer he needed.


	6. An Unpleasant Encounter

In the weeks that followed, Severus adjusted to his new school with relative ease. Remus quickly became his best mate after they bonded over books, and Jamie and Sirius both turned out to be excellent partners-in-crime for the occasional mischief. The four of them had pulled off an additional three pranks since the school year had started, and not once had they been caught, although it had been a close call with the glitter and glue prank.

Severus was also greatly enjoying his academic lessons. Along with learning standard Year 2 maths, science, history, and English, the students were also being instructed on fundamental magical theory. The six-year-old was especially intrigued by Miss Prewitt’s spellcasting theory lessons on visualization and intent. His curiosity had even prompted him to secretly borrow his daddy’s wand when the man wasn’t looking so that he could try casting a spell himself. 

Unfortunately, his levitation charm hadn’t exactly been successful, and his daddy had not been pleased to catch him frantically trying to smother the remains of the smoldering living room couch. The little boy had been marched straight to his room where his daddy had given him a long lecture on the dangers of untrained spellcasting. His daddy had then taken full advantage of Severus’ greatly improved training quill skills and had made him write an entire twenty lines of “I will not take another person’s wand without their permission.” By the time Severus had reached line twenty, he’d felt like his hand was about to fall off! Not wanting to ever suffer through those awful lines again, the chastised little boy had promised himself that he would never touch another wand until he turned eleven. 

Luckily for Severus, unlike spellcasting, potion ingredient preparation was not a high-risk activity for a six-year-old, especially with the proper supervision. It was to the child’s great delight that his Uncle Horace finally had time that very afternoon to show him some basic preparation techniques. They were supposed to go as soon as his daddy finished his paperwork. 

“Are you done yet?” Severus whined impatiently as his daddy picked up yet another piece of parchment. 

“Just a minute, Severus.”

The six-year-old sighed loudly before slipping out of his chair and flopping onto the floor. His daddy had been replying, “Just a minute,” for what felt like the past hour. At this rate, the weekend was going to be over before he finally made it to Uncle Horace’s potions lab! And he couldn’t even walk there by himself because his daddy refused to allow him out of their quarters without a grown-up, claiming that he was “too little” to wander around alone. Severus had indignantly protested this rule, but his daddy had cited something about “safety reasons” and told him that it was not up for discussion. 

“Alright, Sev. We can go now,” Albus finally announced, putting his last stack of paperwork to the side. 

Severus sprang to his feet and rushed towards the door. “Let’s go!” He had been waiting for months to learn brewing techniques from his Uncle Horace, and he didn’t want to wait any longer. 

“Severus, get back here!” Albus shouted as the child sprinted down the hallway and out of his sight. 

Severus ignored his daddy calling after him as he ran towards the dungeons. It was worth the scolding later, as long as he made it to the potions lab before his Uncle Horace changed his mind. 

“Oof!” Black robes filled his vision, and he went sprawling onto the floor.

“Watch where you’re going, mudblood!” a nasty voice snarled. 

Severus gulped nervously as he saw who he’d crashed into. Towering above him was a mean-looking Slytherin boy, a sixth or seventh year, judging from his size.

“Sorry,” Severus mumbled, scrambling to his feet. He tried to move past the student but was grabbed by his shirt and yanked backwards, causing him to stumble. 

“Not so fast, runt. What’s Dumbledore’s little pet mudblood doing wandering all alone in the dungeons?” the older boy asked mockingly. 

Severus bristled at the insult. After being called the m-word on his first day of wizarding primary, he had done some research and now knew exactly what it implied. “It’s none of your business. And don’t call me that word!” 

The larger boy smirked at him and stepped forward intimidatingly. “I’d like to see you try and stop me, _mudblood_ ,” the Slytherin sneered, roughly shoving Severus against the wall. “Such a shame that the once noble Prince line produced a mudblood runt like yourself. I suppose that’s what happens when your mother is a muggle-loving whore...”

Absolute fury filled Severus’ small little body as the other boy insulted his mum. Eileen may not have been a very good protector against Tobias, but she had done her best, and he would not allow anyone to slander her. 

With a furious cry, he launched himself at the bigger boy, kicking and punching with all of his strength. “You shut your bloody mouth, you bastard!” Severus screamed. 

The Slytherin student scoffed, easily knocking the younger boy to the floor. “You even fight like the pathetic product of a filthy muggle and a blood-traitor slut,” he said disgustedly. 

Severus trembled with rage as he picked himself off of the ground and charged at the Slytherin, desperate to land at least one hit. “You take that back!” he cried, angry tears streaming down his face. He viciously kicked upwards, surprised when his foot actually connected and the bigger boy crumpled to the ground, cradling his crotch. 

“Severus Alexander Dumbledore!” 

Strong arms grabbed him around the waist and forcefully pulled him off of the other boy.

“No! Let me go!” Severus struggled fervently against the hold, his arms and legs flailing as he desperately tried to escape. 

“That is enough, young man,” a steely voice whispered into his ear. 

Severus twisted futilely in his daddy’s tight grasp, crying heavily. “But he called Mum a whore and a slut!” he wailed. 

“Mr. Lestrange! Is this true?” Horace demanded irately, having arrived at the scene shortly after the headmaster.

The Slytherin student paled at the sight of his furious Head of House. “Y-Yes, sir. But the little bugger kicked me in the balls!” 

Horace’s eyes flashed angrily. “Do not try and excuse your behavior, Mr. Lestrange. You are a seventh year, and you taunted and physically fought with a _six-year-old child_. Fifty points will be deducted from Slytherin for your abhorrent language and behavior, and detention with Mr. Filch for two weeks,” the professor snapped. 

“But sir!” the student protested. 

“Do not test me, Mr. Lestrange! This is not the first time I have caught you picking on those younger than you. Since you clearly cannot be trusted by yourself, I will escort you to your dormitory where you will stay until dinner,” Horace returned sharply. “Headmaster, if you will excuse me.”

“Of course, Professor Slughorn. May we use your office to take care of our own business?” Albus requested pleasantly. 

The six-year-old gulped at his daddy’s polite tone. He was in _so_ much trouble. 

“Certainly, Headmaster,” Horace nodded. “I shall speak with you as soon as I have ensured Mr. Lestrange’s compliance.” 

Severus swallowed nervously, his eyes trained on his shoes as his Uncle Horace and the Slytherin boy left, leaving just him and his daddy. He had never seen his daddy so furious before, but he’d never been in a physical fight before either. What would his punishment be? Tobias would’ve switched him on his bare backside, but he knew by now that his daddy would never hurt him, no matter how naughty he was. 

“You are in big trouble, Severus Alexander,” Albus warned quietly as he guided the little boy down the hallway. 

Severus stayed silent as his daddy led him into his Uncle Horace’s office and closed the door. 

“Do you have anything to say for yourself, young man?” 

The six-year-old stared at the floor. “No, sir,” he whispered, blinking hard to hold back his tears. He hated feeling his daddy’s disappointed eyes on him.

Albus sighed. “Very well. We will discuss this after you have had a chance to think about your actions.” Waving his wand, he conjured a soft, padded chair that faced the corner and then lifted the little boy onto it. Kneeling down, he waited until Severus looked in his eyes. “You are going to sit in the time-out chair for five minutes, Severus. We don't hit other people, and we don’t use naughty language," he scolded, making sure to keep his voice calm. 

The little boy silently turned to face the wall, drawing his knees up to his chest and hugging them. “Five minutes, Severus,” Albus reminded him, giving his head a gentle pat. 

Severus’ bottom lip wobbled as he was left facing the corner. He was ashamed of himself for resorting to violence because that’s what Tobias had always done, but at the same time, he’d been provoked! It didn’t make sense why he wasn’t allowed to fight back when the other boy had started it. The child felt indignant tears filling his eyes. It just wasn’t fair!

After a few minutes, he heard the quiet opening of the door and curiously peeked behind him. His daddy was whispering with his Uncle Horace, probably telling him that Severus wasn’t allowed to help with the potion anymore since he’d been naughty.

“Turn your head back around, young man,” Albus scolded sternly. “You still have two minutes left.” 

Severus pouted and grudgingly obeyed. Stupid, boring corner! There was never anything to do during corner time except sit and think about why his daddy had put him in time-out in the first place. 

After what felt like forever, his daddy finally returned and knelt down next to him. 

“Severus, can you tell me why you had to sit here?” Albus asked gently, looking into watery black eyes. The little boy remained petulantly silent. “Do you want another time-out?"

Severus shook his head fiercely. “No.”

"Then tell me why you’re here."

"Because we don't hit people and use mean language," Severus parroted, still pouting and hugging his legs.

"And do you understand why?" Albus prompted, resting a hand on Severus's shoulder.

The six-year-old frowned. “Because it hurts to be called mean names, and we’re supposed to use our words instead of our fists,” the child admitted grudgingly. “But he shoved me and was mean to me first! Why am I the one in trouble?”

Albus sighed. “Severus, it was very wrong of Mr. Lestrange to push you and insult you and your mother. And you can be assured that he will be suitably punished by his Head of House. However, that doesn’t make it right for you to retaliate in the same way. What could you have done instead of trying to physically attack him?” 

Severus sulked. “I could have gotten a grown-up. But you were way behind!” he protested. 

Albus looked at him sternly. “And why was that, young man?”

The child pouted, knowing full well that it was his own fault for running ahead of his daddy when the man had told him to slow down and wait for him. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I won’t do it again, and I’ll wait for a grown-up next time,” he said contritely. 

“That’s a good boy. You know that we only have these rules to keep you safe. Now, up you go,” Albus said, helping the little boy off of the seat. “I believe your Uncle Horace is waiting in his lab for you.”

Severus’ eyes widened hopefully. “Really? I’m still allowed to help with his potion?”

“I trust you have learned your lesson, correct?” Albus asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, Daddy. I promise!” Severus nodded frantically.

“Then I see no reason to prohibit you from brewing,” Albus concluded, his blue eyes happily twinkling. 

Severus threw his arms around his daddy’s neck, soaking in the comfort and reassurance from the man’s loving embrace. After a moment, he squirmed out of his daddy’s lap. “Come on, Daddy. We don’t want to keep Uncle Horace waiting!”

Albus smiled fondly as his young son grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the potions lab, eagerly babbling about potions the entire way there. While there were certainly challenges to raising the little boy, he couldn’t be more grateful for their little Hogwarts family.


	7. Holiday Shopping with The Lupins

“Do you know which one of your parents is coming to pick us up?” Severus asked his best friend as they waited outside in the schoolyard. Today had been the last day of the term, and the students were now officially on winter break. 

“It’ll be my mum since my dad’s still at work,” Remus answered, shoving the book he’d been reading into his backpack. “She’ll probably be here soon.”

Severus nodded, taking out his emerald green scarf to tie around his neck. The Yule holidays were fast approaching, and it was starting to get a bit chilly outside. 

Due to a previously scheduled appointment, Albus and Minerva were both unavailable to pick Severus up from school that day, so Remus’ parents had volunteered to take the boys holiday shopping. Severus had asked his daddy and godmother about their appointment, but they had only mentioned needing “to pay an acquaintance a long overdue visit.” Maybe they would tell him more once they picked him up from The Lupins' house. 

“Hello Remus, Severus,” Mrs. Lupin greeted them warmly. “How was your last day of the school term?”

“Hi, Mrs. Lupin,” Severus replied with a shy smile. 

“Hi, Mum! Today was really fun. Sev and I replicated the Eiffel Tower with marshmallows and pretzels during history class, and then Miss Prewitt let us eat the leftovers for a snack,” Remus exclaimed excitedly. 

“That does sounds like quite a fun day,” Mrs. Lupin agreed. “Now, we only have a few hours until Severus has to go home, so let’s start shopping so that you boys have time to buy all of your holiday presents.”

“Can we stop at Honeydukes, please?” Remus requested as they walked into the town center where most of the shops were located. “I want to buy some more chocolate.”

Mrs. Lupin chuckled. “We can stop at Honeydukes, but don’t spend all of your money on chocolate, Remus.” 

To both boys’ excitement, their first stop was Zonko’s Joke Shop. After receiving a stern warning from Mrs. Lupin about bringing the pranks to school, the two scampered off to explore the various jokes and prank items. 

As Severus browsed through the shelves, he calculated that he had a little over three galleons that he could spend on gifts. The six-year-old had been carefully saving the weekly pocket money he earned from helping out in Aunt Pomona’s greenhouses and Uncle Horace’s potions lab, and he planned to spend it wisely. 

After checking with Remus to make sure that they didn’t accidentally buy the same pranks for their friends, Severus decided on a pack of Dr. Filibuster’s Fabulous Fireworks for Jamie and a box of Stink Pellets for Sirius. He was sure that his mates would have fun causing mischief with their gifts, although their parents might not be so pleased. 

“Remember, Remus,” Mrs. Lupin said as they walked down the street to their next destination, Honeydukes. “I don’t want you eating any of your chocolate until tomorrow. You know that you have issues falling asleep if you eat too much sugar in the afternoon.” 

The brown-haired boy rolled his eyes. “Yes, Mum.” 

A little bell chimed as they entered the store, and Severus happily inhaled the sweet aroma of candy. Glancing around, he couldn’t help but laugh when he noticed his friend had headed straight for the chocolate section. “Do you like chocolate, Remus? I would have never guessed,” he teased as the other boy loaded up on chocolate bars. 

“Oh, shove off, Sev,” Remus grinned sheepishly. “What are you planning to get here?”

Severus tilted his head in thought. “I think I’ll get a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans for Jamie and Fizzing Whizzbees for Siri. But I’m not telling what I’m getting you. It’s a surprise,” he whispered secretively. 

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend. “How are we going to keep each other’s gifts a surprise if we’re in the same store?” 

“Why don’t you boys take turns?” Mrs. Lupin suggested. “I’ll wait by the door with Remus while Severus does his shopping, and then you two can switch.”

Both children agreed, and Remus left with his mother, allowing Severus to keep his purchases a secret.

As soon as Remus was out of sight, Severus turned back to the chocolate section with a thoughtful expression. Given his friend’s love of chocolate, maybe he could also get him a small book with chocolate facts? As the six-year-old browsed the shelves, his eyes landed on a square box filled with chocolate from multiple cities across Switzerland. Written on each candy wrapper was a short description of the city and how the chocolate was made. It was perfect for Remus. 

When Severus finished picking out candy for his friends and himself, he paid for his purchases and carefully hid them in his bag. Finding The Lupins standing by the front door, he rejoined them and waited patiently as Remus did his shopping.

An hour later, after visiting a handful of other stores, Severus was finally done buying his presents. He had bought “Hogwarts: A History” for Remus, a silk scarf with the Gryffindor emblem embroidered on the edge in gold for his Aunt Minnie, and a bag of sherbet lemons for his daddy. He was also working on another present for his daddy, but that was being kept hidden under his bed at Hogwarts. The six-year old knew that his daddy and godmother weren’t expecting any gifts from him, but they were always doing nice things for him, so he wanted to do something nice for them. 

“Did you find your father’s present?” Mrs. Lupin asked as Remus came out of Dervish and Banges. Remus grinned, holding up a Sneakoscope. “Excellent,” she smiled. “We just have to make one last stop at the apothecary, and then we can head home.”

Severus stood beside his friend in awkward silence as Mrs. Lupin quietly spoke to the apothecary clerk. Normally, the six-young-old would have been thrilled to explore the potions shop, but it didn't escape his notice that his friend’s cheeks were tinged with embarrassment. Given the other boy’s rush to change the topic whenever his illness came up, Severus highly suspected that Mrs. Lupin was purchasing medicinal potions for her son. And while Remus always refused to divulge anything about his illness other than, “it’s a chronic condition,” Severus wasn’t oblivious. He had noticed that his friend consistently missed a couple days of school every month around the full moon. 

“Remus,” he began hesitantly, unsure of the best way to address the subject. He remembered how miserable he’d felt whenever Tobias had called him a freak for something he couldn’t control, and he never wanted his best friend to fear that same rejection from him. 

“What is it, Sev?” Remus asked a bit stiffly.

“I… I know that you’re a werewolf,” he finished softly. 

The other boy’s eyes widened in panic and fear. “Y-You do? Then why are you still friends with me? I’m a monster!” Remus cried with self-loathing. 

Severus reached out and tentatively rubbed his friend’s back, just like his daddy did for him when he was upset. “You are not a monster, Remus!” he said indignantly. “You just have a… a furry little problem.”

Remus snorted shakily. “You make it sound as if I have a badly-behaved rabbit, Sev. A-Are you sure you still want to be my friend, though?” he asked timidly. “I’m dangerous.”

The six-year-old nodded seriously. “We’re best mates, Remus, and nothing can ever change that. Besides, I’m going to find the cure for lycanthropy when I grow up, and then you’ll never have to go through another painful transformation again,” Severus promised determinedly. 

The brown-haired boy smiled tearfully at his friend. “Thanks, Sev.”

If anyone could find a cure, it would be Severus. 

* * *

It was about an hour after they’d returned to play at Remus’ house when Albus and Minerva arrived, both looking pale and shaken. 

“Daddy! Aunt Minnie! What happened? Are you okay?” Severus asked worriedly. 

“We’re fine, Sevvie. You don’t need to worry,” Albus said reassuringly, picking him up and hugging him. “Since your godmother and I have chocolate for ourselves, we thought it was only fair that we brought you boys some as well,” he said cheerfully, fishing two chocolate frogs out of his robes and handing one to Severus and one to Remus. 

“Thank you, sir,” Remus said enthusiastically, always happy to have more chocolate. 

“Thanks, Daddy. But what happened? Why are you all pale and trembling?” Severus asked persistently. 

Minerva and Albus exchanged a glance. They had hoped to avoid telling the six-year-old about the guards of Azkaban, but they knew that Severus would just keep asking questions until his curiosity was satisfied.

“You’ve been near dementors, haven’t you, Professors?” Remus said quietly.

“Dementors? What are those?” Severus asked. 

Minerva sighed. “Dementors are the creatures that guard the wizarding prison Azkaban. One of the side effects of being in their presence is that you feel shaky and weak,” she explained.

“Azkaban? But you said you were visiting an acquaint—” Severus suddenly froze. “You were visiting Tobias, weren't you?” he whispered. His godmother and daddy nodded. “D-Did he say anything about me?” he asked timidly, looking hopeful yet scared at the same time.

Albus knelt down and gently raised the little boy’s chin so that their eyes met. “You don’t need to worry about what Tobias said, Sevvie. The only thing that matters is that you’re _my_ baby boy now, and nothing will ever change that.”

Severus blushed. “Daddy! I’m not a baby,” he protested. Remus was right next to him, for Merlin’s sake! 

His daddy smirked. “My apologies, Sev.”

“Why did you go and visit him, though?” Severus asked curiously. 

“We just wanted to have a little chat with Tobias about how he was wrong to treat you the way that he did,” Albus responded smoothly.

Minerva smirked. It had been a tad bit more than just a chat. After all, one didn’t earn a transfiguration mastery without an impressive knowledge of human transfiguration, and Tobias had looked quite lovely as a mouse. And perhaps she’d also felt the desire to transform into her cat Animagus form in order to… alleviate the effects of the dementors. But Severus didn’t need to know that. After all, they were trying to teach the six-year-old that he shouldn’t use physical violence to solve his problems. Which was true. Most of the time.

Severus glanced suspiciously between his daddy and his godmother as they exchanged sly looks. There was clearly something that they weren’t telling him, but he had a feeling that he wouldn’t learn what had really happened with Tobias until he was much older. 

“That’s enough talk about Azkaban,” Minerva stated. “I think it’s time that we returned to Hogwarts. Thank you for taking care of Severus this afternoon, Hope.” 

Yes, thank you, Hope. Please let us know if we can return the favor,” Albus added. 

“It was my pleasure,” Mrs. Lupin responded warmly. “And I will. You all take care now!”

“Bye, Sev!”

Severus felt his daddy nudge him in reminder. “Thanks for having me over, Mrs. Lupin,” he said politely. “Bye, Remus! See you over the holidays!” 

He reached for his daddy’s outstretched hand, and a second later, they were gone. 


	8. Dark Truths Revealed

“Faster Daddy, faster!” Severus shrieked as they raced down the snowy hill. As the sled slowed to a stop, the six-year-old scrambled out and tugged hopefully on his daddy’s coat. “Can we go again? Please, Daddy?”

Albus chuckled at the little boy’s excitement. “We can go a few more times, Sevvie.” He smiled fondly at the adorable picture his young son made—all bundled up in a puffy blue coat and a soft winter penguin hat, a light dusting of pink painting his cheeks. 

When Severus had woken up that morning, he’d been delighted to discover that it had finally snowed enough to go sledding on the big hill outside. Much to the child’s disappointment, despite his insistent begging and pleading to go outside immediately, his daddy had first made him eat an entire serving of waffles and fruit. Then, after practically inhaling his breakfast, the little boy had waited for what felt like forever while his daddy had slowly finished his coffee. By the time the man was done, Severus had been certain that his daddy was the slowest coffee drinker in the world! The second he’d been excused from the table, the child had rushed off to climb into his winter clothes, and after his daddy’s help with fastening his mittens, they had finally gone outside. 

“Daddy, hurry up! You’re so slow,” Severus whined as he waited impatiently at the top of the hill. 

Albus’ eyes twinkled as he caught up to his son. Bending over, he scooped up the little boy and playfully tossed him into the air. “I’m too slow, am I now?” he teased. 

Severus squealed in surprise as he was suddenly lifted above his daddy’s head and twirled around. “Daddy!” he protested between delighted shrieks. “Put me down, Daddy!”

Albus chuckled and carefully lowered his son to the ground. “Alright, scamp. Now, did I hear correctly when you said that you’d like to go even _faster_?”

The little boy nodded eagerly, the penguin on his hat bobbing up and down with agreement. 

“You’re a little daredevil, Sevvie,” Albus said, shaking his head with amusement. “Make sure you hold on tight!” 

Carefully climbing into the sled, the headmaster wrapped his arms firmly around the little boy sitting in front of him. With a quick tap of his wand, the wizard murmured a spell to magically increase the sled’s speed. “Are you ready, Sevvie?”

“Uh huh!” 

“Are you sure?” he teased playfully. “Really, really sure?”

“Daddy!” Severus whined. 

Albus’ eyes twinkled with amusement as his son gave him his very best puppy dog face. “As you wish, my boy. Here we go in 3...2...1...”

“Wheeeeee!”

* * *

Severus held his breath with anticipation as he carefully sprinkled a dash of peppermint crumbles into his potion. He gave the potion five clockwise stirs, and within a few seconds, the peppermint completely dissolved into the rich hot chocolate, just as the recipe said it should. The six-year-old grinned with satisfaction. Peppermint hot chocolate was a Level 5 potion which meant that he was already brewing the most advanced potions that his children’s potions kit offered. 

“Sev, you need to put away your toys now,” his godmother called. 

Severus frowned. “But I’m almost done brewing this potion!” he protested stubbornly, continuing to stir his hot chocolate. It was a Friday which meant that he was under his Aunt Minerva’s care for the afternoon while his daddy did some office work. The six-year-old didn’t know how it was even possible for one person to have so much paperwork, but his daddy seemed to have never-ending stacks of it. He sincerely hoped that he would never have to do anything that boring once he was all grown up. 

“It’s time to clean up, Severus. I’ve already let you play for a full hour after lunch time,” Minerva replied firmly. She was already pushing the limits by allowing the child to play instead of taking his regular afternoon nap, but she’d allowed it since they were on holiday break. Unfortunately, her godson could be rather difficult when he was tired, and judging by the little boy’s stubborn expression, he wasn’t going to give in without a fight. 

“Just five more minutes,” the child insisted, not looking up from his potion. 

“No, Severus. I’ll put your potion under a stasis charm. It’s quiet time now,” she said sternly, hoping to avoid what appeared to be the beginning of a temper tantrum. 

Severus glared at her. “This is stupid. I don’t need quiet time!”

Minerva arched an eyebrow. “Your attitude tells a different story, young man. Now, you are going to put away your toys right now and then go rest in your room,” she ordered in a strict, no-nonsense tone. 

The six-year-old stubbornly raised his chin. “No.”

“Do not test me, Severus,” she warned in a threatening voice. 

The child stomped his foot and crossed his arms obstinately. “No!”

The transfiguration professor bit back a sigh. There was truly nothing like the defiance of a determined young child. And unfortunately for her, while her practiced stern glare was more than enough to prompt immediate obedience from the Hogwarts students, it was not enough to deter her stubborn godson. 

“That’s enough of your attitude, Severus Alexander,” Minerva reprimanded, her lips thinned with displeasure. “You can either pick up your toys now, or you can stand in the corner until you are ready to pick up your toys. Which will it be?” 

The six-year-old glared at her for a moment and then huffed indignantly. Grudgingly, he stomped over to his toy basket, muttering something impolite under his breath. 

“What was that, young man?”

Severus pouted. “I said that I’ll pick up my toys now,” he mumbled sullenly. He couldn’t wait until he was all grown up so that the adults couldn’t tell him what to do anymore. Being a kid was so annoying. 

Once all of his toys were picked up and put away, he reluctantly let his Aunt Minerva tuck him into bed with his favorite book. 

“I love you, Sevvie,” she said fondly, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Even when you’re being stubborn,” she gently teased. 

Severus sighed, unable to stay upset with his godmother for very long. “Love you too, Aunt Minnie.”

When Severus woke up from his unexpected rest—as it had most certainly not been a _nap_ , thank you very much—he was surprised to notice that he had slept for almost half an hour. Perhaps he really had been tired. Stretching his limbs, he climbed out of bed and walked over to his window. 

Now that he was all rested, he wanted to do something fun, like go on an adventure. Maybe he could explore the castle? Most of the students were gone for the holidays, so it wasn’t likely that he’d come across anyone. And he was rather curious about the hidden passages that were supposedly built into the castle. The six-year-old had heard about the passages while he’d been eavesdropping on one of his daddy’s secret meetings that had something to do with a phoenix. The adults had been saying something about the castle protections, and a red-headed auror had mentioned a passage hidden behind the statue of the one-eyed witch.

Severus wasn’t sure where the one-eyed witch statue was located in the castle, but there was nothing wrong with a little exploring, right? He was sure that his friends would be absolutely fascinated to hear about him finding a secret passage. And besides, it wasn’t like he was breaking any big rules, like that time he’d tried to brew a potion all alone. 

With that in mind, the six-year-old crept out of his room and determinedly set out to find the one-eyed witch statue. He was almost positive that he’d never seen the statue before, so it was probably in an area of the castle that the students frequented during the term. 

Deciding to start with the lower floors, Severus climbed down a long staircase that he’d never been explored before. When he finally reached the landing, the child found himself in a short hallway with closed doors on both sides. Opening the door closest to him, he stepped through and curiously looked around. In front of him was a dusty, dimly lit room with cobwebs scattered across the walls. The room was empty except for a stone gargoyle of an enormous serpent poised to strike, its large fangs bared threateningly. 

The six-year-old nervously took a step back as he caught sight of the frightening statue. Even though it wasn’t real, the serpent emitted a dark, sinister aura that made him feel rather uneasy. Shivering slightly from the chilly air, the child apprehensively realized that he must have ended up in an unfamiliar wing of the dungeons. His daddy would not be happy if he found out that Severus had ventured here alone. 

For some reason, ever since Severus’ encounter with the seventh year Slytherin bully, Albus had become increasingly strict about him being accompanied by a professor at all times. His daddy had always preferred to keep him away from the Hogwarts students, but after that incident, the man had even started putting an invisible leash spell on him whenever they left their quarters! It was absolutely humiliating—he wasn’t a toddler for Merlin’s sake—but his daddy had refused to budge on the matter. 

Severus jumped in fright at the sudden squeak of a rodent scurrying across the floor. A light gust of wind whooshed through the room causing the candles to flicker dangerously. But… there were no windows in the room, so where had the breeze come from? The six-year-old swallowed nervously. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. Turning around, he bolted for the door that he’d come from, only to find it locked. 

“Help!” he cried desperately, pounding his small fists against the door. 

“Your daddy isn’t here to save you this time, mudblood.”

Severus froze, his eyes growing wide with terror as he heard a familiar, cruel voice coming from behind him.

“All alone with no way out. Not so tough now, are we?” the voice mocked softly. 

Trembling, Severus slowly turned around, his eyes fearfully landing on the face of the seventh year Slytherin bully. The boy was wearing a sadistic smile, and his wand was out. 

“W-What do you want from me?” he asked bravely, clenching his fists to hide their trembling.

“You think you could offer _me_ , a pureblood from the Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange, anything of value?” The Slytherin laughed derisively. “No, little mudblood. However, you are not completely useless to me. The Dark Lord has ordered that I prove myself to Him, and what better way to do so than by ensuring the death of Albus Dumbledore’s very own beloved son?” he finished softly. 

Severus’ blood ran cold as everything suddenly fell into place. His daddy’s secret meetings with the aurors, the leash spell after his first encounter with Lestrange, his daddy’s increased precautions over Severus’ safety… “You’re a Death Eater,” he whispered in horror. 

Lestrange’s eyes glinted with malice as he rolled up his left sleeve to reveal a black skull with a writhing snake protruding from its mouth marked on his inner forearm. “This is the Dark Mark, mudblood. The Dark Lord only honors those who are worthy to serve Him with this mark. I am sure to earn my Lord’s favor when your blood traitor daddy discovers your little mudblood body in the Forbidden Forest,” he whispered reverently. 

The Slytherin chuckled darkly as Severus cried for help and desperately tried to yank open the door. “No one can hear you, mudblood. But just in case you get any bright ideas…” He flicked his wand, and ropes sprung from his wand, wrapping themselves tightly around the struggling child’s arms and legs. Another wave of his wand, and Severus was gagged and hit with a disillusionment charm.

“That’s better. Just how a mudblood should be. Invisible and silent, and soon to be dead,” Lestrange sneered cruelly. 

Tears streamed down Severus’ cheeks as he was tightly bound and levitated into the air. He frantically tried to call for help, but the gag prevented him from making any noise. He struggled furiously against the ropes that bound him, but they were so tight that he could barely wiggle his wrists. The child silently sobbed in terror as Lestrange hissed a password and the serpent gargoyle slowly shifted to reveal a hidden passageway. Oh, if only he had stayed in the safety of his quarters and hadn’t been stupid enough to go looking for secret passages, then none of this would have ever happened! 

Darkness suddenly surrounded him as the gargoyle shifted back into place, sealing the entrance behind them. He was trapped in the passageway with no way out. As he was levitated through the pitch-black tunnel, Severus’ mind raced with panic. Had his daddy noticed that he was missing? Would anyone come to rescue him before it was too late? 

After what felt like an eternity of darkness, he felt himself jerk to a stop in the air and heard the creaking sound of stones moving and shifting. A few moments later, Severus realized that they were now deep in the Forbidden Forest. It was dusk, and the sun was quickly fading behind the horizon. In just a few minutes, it would be dark. 

“It’s time to die, mudblood.” Lestrange smiled ruthlessly, canceling the disillusionment and levitation charms with a quick wave of his wand.

Severus whimpered in pain as he was dropped onto the hard forest ground, still bound. Lestrange aimed his wand at him, and he swallowed hard, tears filling his eyes. His daddy hadn’t made it in time. 

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Severus waited. This was it. He was going to die. 

A minute later, the six-year-old cautiously cracked open an eye. Why wasn’t he dead yet? He watched with confusion and a glimmer of hope as the Slytherin slowly lowered his wand. The older boy looked uneasy for a brief moment, but then his cruel sneer returned. 

“I’ve decided that it is beneath my status to kill weak little mudbloods,” Lestrange spat. “But don’t worry. I’m sure the acromantulas will find you,” he laughed sadistically. Raising his wand once again, he pointed it straight towards the sky. 

“Morsmordre!” A menacing Dark Mark appeared in the night sky, and without another word, Lestrange disapparated. 

Severus lay on the ground in absolute shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened. He was alive. For some reason, Lestrange had left him alive. 

The loud hoot of an owl startled him out of his stunned state. He couldn’t afford to waste another second if he wanted to survive. Night had fallen, and he was still deep in the forest. If an acromantula or another hungry predator came across him, he would be dead. 

Twisting his head around as much as possible, the child’s heart fluttered with hope as he spotted a nearby rock with a jagged edge. With his ankles and wrists still bound, he wiggled across the ground until the rope around his wrists was directly against the sharp edge of the rock. Just as he was about to start cutting his bonds, he heard the distant sound of scuttling legs and clicking pincers. The acromantula colony was approaching. 

Panicking, Severus frantically drove his wrists back and forth against the jagged rock, watching desperately as the rope binding his hands slowly started to fray. Many precious minutes later, the rope finally broke and his hands were free. Breathing hard with fear, the child quickly unbound his ankles and pulled out his gag.

“I smell fresh meat, Father Aragog.” 

Severus looked up with pure terror shining in his eyes. The acromantulas had found him. 

Faced with a hungry colony of giant, carnivorous spiders, the six-year-old did the only he could think of—he ran as fast as he could. Leaping over rocks and fallen branches, Severus bolted in what he thought was the direction of the castle, shouting desperately for help. He was sure that his daddy would have realized he was missing by now and sent out a search party, especially with the Dark Mark appearing over the Forbidden Forest. 

“Ahh!” Severus cried out as he tripped over a rock and landed in a twisted heap on the ground. Stumbling to his feet, he let out a pained whimper and collapsed back onto the ground. He had broken his ankle. Tears fell freely from his eyes as he heard the scuttling of the acromantulas. He wouldn’t be able to outrun them. 

Just as he was closing his eyes, resigned to his fate, a brilliant glow of pure white flooded his vision. What in Merlin’s name? He gasped in shock as the ethereal light faded to reveal...

“Moonstone,” he breathed in awe, staring at the now fully-grown unicorn standing in front of him. 

The unicorn bowed her head. _Hello again, young Severus._

“Moonstone, w-what are you doing here?” Severus asked, panicked. “Go! There’s a colony of acromantulas coming!”

Moonstone snorted and tossed her head into the air. _The acromantulas would not dare to harm me. However, I cannot protect you from their hunger for much longer, young one. Climb onto my back, and I will bring you to the forest’s edge._

Severus quickly scrambled onto his good foot and awkwardly draped himself over the unicorn’s back, wrapping his arms around her neck. A moment later, Moonstone reared up and broke into a gallop. As they soared through the forest, Severus could only observe in a daze as the trees started to blur. They were leaving the depths of the forest behind them, and somehow, he was still alive.

Eventually, the forest started to lighten, and Moonstone slowed to a trot. 

She whinnied quietly. _You will be safe here, young foal. There are friendly humans looking for you._

Nodding, Severus gently slid off of her back and crumpled to the floor, no longer having the energy to hold himself up. “Thank you, Moonstone. You saved my life,” he whispered tearfully. 

The unicorn gently nuzzled him with her head. _Farewell, young friend. Your family is coming for you._

“Severus? Severus, are you here?” Albus’ voice shouted frantically from nearby. 

Severus’ head jerked around. “Daddy?” he cried hoarsely. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a streak of light as Moonstone galloped away, but then all he could focus on was his daddy running towards him. 

“Oh, Severus! My baby boy. Thank Merlin you’re alive,” Albus murmured, scooping him up and holding him protectively against his chest. 

“D-Daddy.” The little boy’s voice cracked, and his brave face crumpled as he burst into tears. His adrenaline was gone, and now he was left to deal with the aftermath of an incredibly traumatic experience. “Bully—secret passageway—spiders,” he choked out between hysterical sobs. 

“Shhh… you’re safe now, my son. Everything’s going to be okay,” Albus whispered soothingly. He gently rubbed the child’s back with one hand and brought his other to rest on the back of Severus’ head as the little boy buried his face into his daddy’s shoulder and cried for all he was worth. “I’ve got you, Sevvie. I’m not going to let anyone take you away from me again,” he promised. 

“Is he alright, Albus?” a quiet voice spoke up. 

The headmaster nodded, his eyes never leaving his son. “He could have died, Charlus,” he whispered brokenly. 

“Yes, he could have,” Auror Potter replied gravely. “But thank Merlin he is alive, and now he is safe with you. Take him to Madam Pomfrey, Headmaster,” he advised. “I will inform the professors and the aurors that he has been found. Your son needs you.” 

Albus nodded gratefully at his friend. Turning on his heel, he apparated straight into the hospital wing. At times like this, he was extremely grateful for the special privileges afforded to the headmaster. 

“Daddy!” Severus cried weakly as Albus tried to set him down on the hospital bed. 

“Shh, it’s alright, Sevvie. We’re safe in the hospital wing at Hogwarts now,” Albus soothed. 

“No, don’t leave me!” the little boy begged, clutching desperately at his daddy’s robes. 

“It’s fine, Albus. Just sit down on the bed and hold him on your lap,” Poppy instructed, her wand out to cast a diagnostic spell. 

Severus sobbed into his daddy’s chest as he felt himself being adjusted on the man’s lap. He didn’t care what else was going on. He just wanted to remain safe and protected in his daddy’s strong, comforting arms. 

“Sev, sweetie, do you think you could open your mouth for a calming draught?” he heard his Aunt Poppy say softly. 

He was crying too hard to protest as his daddy tilted his head and gently coaxed his mouth open. A cool liquid was tipped into his mouth, and he instinctively swallowed before burying his head back in the crook of his daddy’s neck. Gradually, the calming draught took effect, and his sobs lessened to the occasional hiccup. But still he refused to face the world, wanting to stay buried in his daddy’s robes for as long as possible. 

“He has a sprained ankle and a few scrapes, but no other physical injuries,” he heard the mediwitch murmur. “Psychologically, he’s just been through a very traumatic experience. It will likely be a while before he feels secure again.” 

Severus whimpered fearfully as he was gently shifted so that he was facing outward. “No!”

“It’s okay, Sevvie. I’m not letting you go. Aunt Poppy just has to heal your injuries,” Albus murmured into his ear, his arms wrapped securely around his son’s waist. 

The six-year-old squirmed frantically as he was taken from the safety of his daddy’s robes, but Albus held him firmly in position as Poppy healed his scrapes and ankle and then wrapped a snug bandage around it. 

“You’re safe, Sevvie. I’ve got you,” his daddy murmured, kissing the top of his head.

Settling ever so slightly, Severus leaned back against his daddy’s chest and watched numbly as his Aunt Poppy spoke quietly to a house elf. 

“Sevvie, do you think you could eat a few bites of dinner for me?” Poppy coaxed, holding out a plate of his favorite finger food—owl-shaped chicken nuggets. 

Severus’ stomach growled in response, and he instinctively reached out for a chicken nugget, only to immediately withdraw it. “Daddy!” he panicked, his hand flying to clutch at his daddy’s robes once again. 

“Daddy’s right here, Sevvie. I’ll be here the whole time you eat dinner,” Albus assured him. 

Severus shook his head and whined, refusing to relinquish his grip. He would not be separated from his daddy ever again, even if that meant he couldn’t eat. 

Albus rubbed his back comfortingly. “That’s okay, son. How about I help you, hmm?” With one steadying arm wrapped around his son’s waist, Albus reached with his other hand to the plate holding the chicken nuggets. “Open up, Sevvie.” 

Severus opened his mouth and obediently ate the nuggets as they were fed to him. His stomach gurgled happily as he ate, but never once did his grip on his daddy’s robes loosen. When the chicken nuggets were gone, the six-year-old leaned his head against his daddy’s heart and closed his eyes, relaxing in the familiar, comforting embrace. He was tired. 

As the little boy drifted off to sleep against his chest, Albus finally let out a small sob, his eyes filling with tears. He had been so close to losing his precious son forever, and it was all because he had not taken enough safety precautions. Closing his eyes, a single tear trickled down his cheek. He would not make that mistake again. As soon as possible, he would speak to the aurors about searching and sealing every secret passageway in the castle. He knew that he should have done so as soon as his old student, Tom Riddle, had risen to power, but he had been too reliant on the safety of Hogwarts’ wards, and his son had paid the price for his negligence. 

Looking down at his sleeping child, he gently kissed the top of his head. “Never again, Severus,” he murmured. “I promise.”


	9. Christmas Day

It was a quarter to nine when the morning sun crept through the castle windows, quietly announcing the arrival of Christmas. Noticing a movement beside him, Albus smiled tenderly as his young son snuggled deeper beneath the covers, his eyes still closed. 

“Sevvie, it’s time to wake up,” he whispered, reaching out to softly rub the child’s back. He chuckled as Severus let out a disgruntled whine and stubbornly buried his face into his pillow. “It’s Christmas, my boy!” the older wizard coaxed, gently pulling back the covers. “Don’t you want to see what presents are waiting for you under the tree?”

A bleary eye cracked open. “Presents?”

Albus nodded, his eyes twinkling. “You’ll have to get out of bed if you want to open them, my boy.” 

The six-year-old mumbled an incoherent response and drowsily sat up, blinking sleepily at his daddy. Letting out an adorable yawn, he abruptly froze, his eyes widening with realization. “Daddy, it’s Christmas!” he gasped excitedly. 

Albus beamed. “Indeed it is, my boy. And since Christmas only comes once a year, I don’t think your Aunt Minerva will be too upset if we stay in our pajamas for breakfast,” he winked conspiratorially. 

Severus nodded, a wide grin on his face. He knew that his godmother didn’t normally approve of wearing night clothes during the day, but he was more than happy for an excuse to stay in his warm, fuzzy owl pajamas. “Is Aunt Minnie already here?” he asked eagerly. 

Albus hummed and glanced at the clock. “Not quite yet, but she should be here soon. Which means that it’s time for you, my dear boy, to get out of bed.” He raised a stern eyebrow at the mischievous grin that suddenly appeared on the six-year-old’s face. “I know that look, young man. What are you thi—” 

“Surrender, Daddy!” Severus interrupted gleefully, clambering to his feet and smacking his daddy across the chest with his pillow. “I’ll sleep forever, and you’ll never win!” 

Albus’ eyes danced with laughter as he easily plucked the pillow out of his son’s grasp and held it teasingly above the child’s head. “Oh, but I think I just did, my boy. Unless you’re able to reclaim your pillow, it looks like I am now the winner.” 

At the challenge in his daddy’s voice, Severus let out an indignant cry and leapt into the air, bouncing up and down on the bed as he desperately tried to reach his pillow. A few unsuccessful attempts later, he changed tactics, instead giving his daddy his most adorable puppy dog look, complete with a pout. “Please, Daddy?”

“Surrendering already, my boy?” Albus mocked lightheartedly, casually tossing the pillow into the air and catching it. 

The six-year-old shot his daddy a determined look and vehemently shook his head. He would not give up without a fight! If his daddy was going to use his height advantage to steal his pillow, then he needed to focus on that. With his most intimidating roar, Severus charged at his daddy with all of his strength, connecting solidly with the older wizard’s stomach.

“Oomph!”

The pillow fell from his daddy’s grasp, and Severus immediately pounced, wrapping his limbs firmly around his reclaimed possession. Rolling over onto his back, he smiled triumphantly. “I won, Daddy!”

“Why, you have some nerve, you little scamp!” Albus exclaimed in mock outrage. “Did you really just attack your daddy on Christmas Day?” he asked, shaking his head disbelievingly. 

“Uh-huh,” Severus nodded, giggling at his daddy’s indignant face. 

“Well, then! I suppose there’s only one thing to do with little scamps who think it’s fun to attack their daddies. And do you know what that is, little boy?” Albus asked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

Severus gulped nervously as his daddy towered above him, his fingers wiggling threateningly. “Daddy, wai—DADDY!” 

The six-year-old shrieked as his daddy lunged forward, scooping him up and tossing him into the center of the mattress. 

“Why, what do we have here?” Albus mused with feigned surprise, easily pinning his son to the bed by his shirt. “Perhaps a naughty little boy who needs to be tickled?” 

“No, Daddy, don’t!” Severus squeaked, futilely attempting to crawl away. 

“Oh yes, little scamp!” Albus contradicted knowingly. “You didn’t think you could attack your daddy without feeling the wrath of the tickle monster, did you?”

Severus desperately shook his head, but it was too late. “Noooo!” 

The little boy burst into helpless laughter, squirming frantically as his daddy targeted his most sensitive tickle spots. “I’m sorrrrrry!” 

“Oh, you’re sorry now, are you?” Albus tsked disapprovingly. “Well, I don’t know if the tickle monster is satisfied yet, Sevvie. After all, you did attack your poor old daddy with your rock-hard pillow, AND you practically knocked him to the floor,” he finished with faux regret, his fingers dancing across the little boy’s tummy as he spoke. 

“N-No more, Daddy!” Severus managed to squeak, shoving weakly at his daddy’s shoulders. Unfortunately, the only thing he managed to do was provide his daddy with easy access to his defenseless armpits, something that the mean tickle monster immediately noticed. 

“Oh dear, Sevvie. Looks like I missed a spot,” Albus teased, his hands moving to attack the little boy’s underarms. 

Severus squealed loudly, unable to do anything but wriggle helplessly under his daddy’s relentless attack. “Staaahp! I’ll be good, promise!” he howled. 

The tickling stopped a few moments later, and the little boy collapsed with relief, breathing hard. His daddy was one mean tickle monster! At least it seemed that his daddy was finally satisfied with his revenge.

“Is that surrender I see, little boy?” Albus mocked playfully.

The six-year-old shook his head stubbornly. “I still have my pillow, Daddy, which means that you didn’t succeed in getting me out of bed. So I won,” he stated cheekily. 

Albus chuckled ominously in response, instantly vanishing the smug smirk on the little boy’s face. “Is that so?” he mused slowly. 

Uh oh. Eyes comically wide, Severus dove for the edge of the bed, frantically trying to escape. “I was just kidding! Daddy, nooooo!” he wailed pitifully as he was dragged by his ankle back onto the bed. 

“I thought you didn’t want to get out of bed, Sevvie,” Albus commented innocently, resuming his tickling with full force. “After all, you can’t sleep forever if you get out of bed,” he reasoned, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

Severus practically howled as his daddy’s fingers somehow seemed to tickle him everywhere at once. He couldn’t take any more! “I’ll g-get out of b-bed now, D-Daddy! P-promise!” he shrieked desperately. 

“Oh, very well then. I suppose I can convince the tickle monster to stop if you promise to get up,” Albus relented with a chuckle. 

The six-year-old nodded vigorously, letting out a relieved sigh when his daddy finally released him. Scrambling out of the bed, he crossed his arms and scowled. “You’re a mean tickle monster, Daddy.” 

Albus laughed and tugged him into his arms. “I’m sorry, Sevvie. I couldn’t resist. This mean tickle monster happens to love you very much, though.”

Severus sighed and leaned into the embrace, deciding that it would be okay to forgive his daddy this time. It was Christmas, after all. “Love you too, Daddy.” 

A few moments later, Albus straightened up and gave his son a gentle nudge towards the bathroom. “Why don’t you go wash up, my boy? Then we can join your Aunt Minerva and open our presents together.” 

At the mention of the bathroom, Severus’ whole body stiffened, his smile abruptly disappearing. “A-Are you coming?” he asked in an anxious voice, reaching instinctively for his daddy’s hand. 

Albus’ heart clenched painfully. Although he had expected the reaction, it was still heartbreaking to witness how much anxiety his son had developed, especially when it came to physical separations. Reaching out, he took the outstretched hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. “Do you think you could try going by yourself today, Sevvie?” he asked softly. “I’ll wait right here, I promise.”

The six-year-old nervously bit his lip but bravely let go of his daddy’s hand and trudged towards the loo, glancing over his shoulder just as he reached the door. “Y-You’re not going anywhere without me, right?” he asked, fear evident in his voice. 

“I’ll be right here when you’re done,” Albus promised solemnly. 

As the child disappeared into the loo, the older wizard released a sorrowful sigh. Ever since his kidnapping, Severus had been extremely reluctant to let Albus out of his sight for even a second. Poppy had assured him that this was normal behavior after a traumatic experience, but it was devastating to see just how fearful and insecure his little boy had become. The six-year-old no longer wanted to play outside, and he even refused to leave their quarters unless his daddy or godmother promised to hold his hand the entire time. Bedtime had also become a challenge, as Severus now struggled with intense nightmares that often left him crying and shaking. After the first few nights of nightmares, Albus had decided that the best solution was to simply charm his own bed larger so that the little boy could sleep next to him. The six-year-old still woke up crying during the night, but it definitely helped that Albus was there to soothe him. 

“Daddy?” an anxious voice called. 

Albus heard the familiar flush of the toilet, and a second later, the bathroom door flew open. 

“I’m done, Daddy,” Severus said, visibly relaxing once he saw that his daddy was still there. 

“Did you remember to wash your hands?” Albus asked with a knowing look. 

Severus shook his head, pouting when his daddy motioned him back towards the bathroom. Once at the sink, he turned on the faucet and quickly splashed his hands under the water. There, all done! Reaching for the towel, he let out a groan when his daddy shook his head. 

“But they’re clean, Daddy,” he protested, shoving his dripping wet hands in front of his daddy as evidence. 

“You need to wash with soap, young man,” Albus reminded him firmly. 

With a dramatic sigh, the six-year-old dutifully lathered his hands with soap, rolling his eyes when his daddy reminded him to wash between his fingers. Grownups were so obsessed with being clean all the time! But at least his daddy was standing next to him, even if it was only to watch him like a hawk while he washed his hands. With his abduction experience still fresh in his mind, Severus was absolutely terrified that someone might succeed in taking him away from his daddy’s protection again. He wasn’t a dunderhead; even though the aurors had caught the Death Eater who’d kidnapped him, he knew that this dark lord who everyone was worried about had plenty of other followers who would be more than happy to hurt him. And while his daddy had promised that castle security had been improved, he couldn’t help but feel scared that something bad might happen if he was separated from his daddy again. 

However, that didn’t mean he was going to be a perfectly behaved angel. He was only six, after all. 

“All clean with _soap,_ Daddy,” Severus sniped sarcastically, drying his hands on the fluffy towel and climbing off of the step stool. “Are you _finally_ satisfied?” 

Albus frowned and lightly tapped the boy on his head. “Mind your tone, Severus,” he scolded. 

“Sorry, Daddy,” the six-year-old pouted, looking contrite. 

The older wizard smiled forgivingly, easily accepting the hand that was held out to him. “Thank you, Sevvie. Let’s go open our presents now, shall we?”

* * *

As they entered the family room, Severus’ eyes lit up with amazement. Before him, the Christmas tree that they had decorated the night before was now covered in a light dusting of magically charmed snow, and beneath it lay a pile of colorfully wrapped presents. 

“Happy Christmas, Sev!” Minerva exclaimed, greeting him with a warm hug. 

“Happy Christmas, Aunt Minnie!” Severus beamed at his godmother. 

“Now, based on what I know about a certain six-year-old, I think that someone probably wants to open his presents before eating breakfast. Am I correct?” Minerva teased. 

Severus nodded hopefully, an excited grin on his face. “Yes, please!”

“Then let’s open our presents now, and after we’re done, we can enjoy the wonderful breakfast that the house elves have prepared,” Minerva replied with a warm smile. 

“Why don’t you start, Sevvie?” Albus said encouragingly. “All of your presents are labeled with your name on them.” 

Severus nodded and eagerly stepped towards the tree, only to abruptly falter as Tobias’ taunting voice echoed in his mind. 

_“Brats like you don’t deserve good things like presents.”_

Severus froze and stared at the pile of presents with sudden fear, his mind flashing back to when he was three years old. After years of wishing for a gift, he had come downstairs on Christmas morning, absolutely ecstatic to find a wrapped present waiting for him. Tobias had handed it to him with a big smile, and Severus had thought that maybe his dreams had finally come true. He had ripped off the paper and excitedly thrust his hand into the box, only to start crying when he’d realized it was filled with hot, smoldering coals. Tobias had laughed at him and said that disgusting freaks only deserved coal for Christmas, and that maybe if he wasn’t such a useless brat, he would be worthy of a real gift. The next year, Severus had tried to be extra good in the hopes that maybe his father would notice and change his mind. Instead, his good behavior had earned him a smacking with Tobias’ belt on Christmas morning for clearly being “up to no good.” By the time he’d turned five, he had come to realize that his father would never waste any money on his worthless freak of a son when it could be used to buy alcohol instead. 

A hand touched his shoulder, and Severus flinched, his arms instinctively coming up to shield his face. “I’m sorry, Father!” he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. 

But the blow never came, and instead, he felt someone soothingly rubbing his back. What was happening? No one was ever nice to the worthless son of a drunk from Spinner’s End.

“Sevvie?”

And no one ever called him Sevvie anymore except… except his daddy and Aunt Minnie. Cautiously opening his eyes, Severus gradually realized that he was being held safely in his daddy’s lap with strong arms wrapped around him. He was at Hogwarts now, and Tobias would never hurt him again. 

Letting out a shaky breath, he met the concerned gaze of his daddy. “I’m okay,” he mumbled. 

“What happened, Sev?” Albus asked softly. 

Severus bit his lip. “I dunno. I was just thinking about Spinner’s End and forgot where I was for a second.” His shoulders slumped when he noticed his daddy and Aunt Minerva exchange worried glances. Now they were going to be all concerned about him, and Christmas was going to be ruined. “Do we have to talk about it now?” he whispered dejectedly. 

Albus planted a kiss on his head. “Of course not, Sevvie. I’m sure you’re eager to open your presents,” the wizard said understandingly, tugging him over to the tree. They would need to talk to the trauma specialist at St. Mungo’s if Severus was having flashbacks, but that could wait until after Christmas. “Why don’t you take a look, my boy? I’m a bit too old to be crawling around on my knees,” he joked lightly. 

Severus nodded and hesitantly knelt down next to the tree. Glancing over the wrapped gifts, he noticed a rather large present addressed to him from his daddy. Picking it up, he timidly placed it in front of him, unsure of what to do. “Is… Is this really for me?” he whispered, looking up at his daddy with hopeful eyes. “I really get presents?”

Albus nodded reassuringly, but inwardly his heart ached for his little boy who had clearly never received a gift before. All children deserved the simple pleasure of opening up a present for the holidays, and for a parent to deny a child that experience out of spite was beyond cruel. 

Carefully lowering himself to sit beside his son, Albus wrapped a comforting arm around the small, hunched up shoulders. “Go ahead, Sevvie. It’s alright. You can open it,” he said gently, exchanging a significant look with Minerva. They would most certainly be having another friendly chat with Tobias once the holidays were over. 

With a bit more encouragement, Severus tentatively reached out and tore off a small patch of wrapping paper. Looking up for reassurance, a shy smile appeared on his face when his daddy and godmother both nodded excitedly.

“It’s okay, Sevvie. You can tear it all off at once,” Minerva assured him with a wink. 

That was all the confirmation Severus needed, and with the expected enthusiasm of a typical six-year-old, he tore into the wrapping paper. 

A few moments later, Severus gasped in recognition as the last piece of paper was brushed away, revealing a wooden case with a familiar engraved insignia. It was the crest of Slug & Jiggers Apothecary. “You bought me a real potions kit?” he cried disbelievingly, his eyes flying to meet his daddy’s.

Albus’ eyes twinkled happily. “Indeed, my boy. You have already mastered all of the potions in your children’s potions kit, so I spoke with your Uncle Horace, and he agreed that you are responsible enough to have your own potions equipment. After all, you’ll need your own kit for your brewing lessons,” he revealed nonchalantly. 

Severus’ jaw dropped in astonishment. “L-Lessons? You’re really going to let Uncle Horace teach me how to brew potions? Like real, actual potions?!”

Albus nodded fondly. “I know you love potions, Sevvie, and I want to support your talent and passion for the subject as best I can. I believe you will find more details about the lessons in your gift from your Uncle Horace.” 

Severus positively beamed with happiness as he threw himself into his daddy’s waiting arms. After years of dreaming and yearning, he was finally going to be allowed to have real brewing lessons with his very own cauldron and stirring rod. 

“This is the best present ever!” he exclaimed earnestly. “Thank you, Daddy,”

“You’re welcome, my boy,” Albus responded with a warm smile. “Now, go on,” he nudged encouragingly. “Let’s see what other gifts you’ve received!”

By the time Severus had finished opening his presents, he was certain that he had the best family and friends in the entire world. His potions kit was his favorite present, but his daddy had also given him board games, toys, a real ink quill, and a collection of his favorite candy. From his godmother, he had been gifted with his very own chess set—she was teaching him how to play on the weekends—and a series of children’s books for bedtime reading. On top of that, he had received “A Beginner's Guide to Brewing” along with the promise of potions lessons from his Uncle Horace, a gift card to Flourish and Blotts from his Uncle Filius and Aunt Pomona, a cauldron-shaped night light with calming properties from his Aunt Poppy, and a wooden carved panther from Hagrid. Lastly, Jamie and Sirius had sent him candy and prank items, and Remus had sent him chocolate and the first book in a muggle detective series. 

“This has been the best Christmas ever,” Severus declared happily, snuggling between his daddy and godmother on the couch. 

“I’m glad you’ve enjoyed it, Sevvie. Only the best for our little baby,” Minerva teased, lightly pinching his cheeks. 

“Aunt Minnie!” Severus whined, pouting when she laughed in response. 

“You’re always going to be our baby boy, Sevvie. I’m afraid there’s nothing you can do about it,” Albus chuckled, tousling the boy’s hair. 

Severus playfully stuck out his tongue, letting out a surprised squeak when his daddy reached out to tickle him. “Aunt Minnie, make him stop!” he protested adorably, batting away his daddy’s hands.

“Give the child a break, Albus,” Minerva scolded, taking mercy on her godson. “You’ve already tickled the poor lad enough this morning. Besides, I think it’s about time for breakfast.” 

As if on cue, Severus’ stomach growled rather loudly, causing the little boy’s cheeks to turn pink with embarrassment. 

Minerva smiled with amusement. “See? Sevvie agrees with me.” With a snap of her fingers, a tray of scones, fruit, waffles, and bacon appeared before them along with two mugs of coffee for the adults and a steaming mug of hot chocolate for Severus.

As the grownups started to serve the food, Severus crawled back under the tree and carefully uncovered the two presents that he’d hidden with a blanket. Returning to the couch, he shyly held them out.

“Oh, Sevvie. Are these for us? You know you didn’t have to get us anything,” Minerva exclaimed, a surprised look on her face as she was handed her gift. 

Severus nodded. “I know, Aunt Minnie. But I wanted to anyway since you and Daddy have done so much for me. Are you going to open them now?” he asked eagerly. While he had somehow managed to keep their presents a secret for the past few weeks, there was really only so long that a six-year-old could be expected to wait, especially now that it was Christmas. “Aunt Minnie, you go first!” he said excitedly. 

Minerva smiled and carefully unwrapped the box, gasping quietly as she held up an elegant silk scarf with the Gryffindor crest embroidered on the edge. “Oh, Sevvie, it’s beautiful! This will be perfect to wear for the new year,” she declared, leaning over to give him a hug. “Thank you very much for such a thoughtful gift!” 

Severus accepted her hug with a beaming smile, pleased that he had chosen something she liked. “You’re welcome, Aunt Minnie. I’m glad you like it.” Turning towards his daddy, he looked at him expectantly. “It’s your turn now, Daddy,” he prompted. 

Albus chuckled and reached into his gift bag, his eyes twinkling as he held up a large bag of sherbet lemons. “Ah, thank you, my boy! These will be perfect for replenishing my secret stash that your Aunt Minerva doesn’t know about,” he mock-whispered. 

Severus giggled as his godmother rolled her eyes.

“Honestly, you and your sherbet lemons, Albus,” Minerva sighed exasperatedly. 

“Sherbet lemons are highly underappreciated, my dear,” Albus insisted, popping one into his mouth. “Would you like one, Sev?”

Severus pulled a face and shook his head. He wasn’t very fond of the candy. “There’s one more present in your bag, Daddy,” he stated a bit nervously. He waited with bated breath as his daddy pulled out the other gift and carefully removed the paper, desperately hoping that his daddy would like it. “W-What do you think?” he asked tentatively after a moment of silence.

“Oh, Sevvie,” Albus whispered, his voice choked up with emotion. “I absolutely love it.” 

Resting on the wizard’s lap was a detailed drawing of the two of them snuggling on the couch together while reading their favorite story. Severus had spent weeks working on the drawing, and when he had finally finished it, his Uncle Filius had charmed the scene so that it was magically animated. 

Tearing his gaze away from the heartfelt drawing, Albus hugged his son tightly against his chest, a tear sliding down his cheek. “Thank you, Severus.” 

* * *

A few hours later, the six-year-old found himself happily cuddling with his daddy as the two of them sat together by the Christmas tree. His godmother had left after breakfast to visit with family friends, so it was just him and his daddy for the rest of the day. 

“Daddy, will you read to me, please?” he asked softly, holding out one of the books that he’d received as a gift that morning. 

“I’d love to, Sevvie,” Albus smiled, drawing an arm around his son’s shoulders and pulling him close. Opening up the book, he started to read. “Once upon a time…” 

Severus snuggled comfortably against his daddy’s side, letting the man’s soothing voice wash over him. It was hard to believe that only six months had passed since he’d planned to run away from Spinner’s End. Back then, he had never even imagined that he’d one day be lucky enough to find a daddy who loved him. But then magic had intervened, and an unexpected outcome had somehow turned his life into one with a loving family, wonderful friends, and a home at Hogwarts. 

A small smile appeared on Severus’ face as his daddy gently pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I love you, Sevvie.” 

“Love you too, Daddy.”

With his daddy holding him close, he couldn’t think of any other place he’d rather be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of my readers and to those who have commented and left a kudos! Part 2 of this series is now uploaded, if you're interested in reading about Severus' adventures at Hogwarts :)


End file.
